


【萊楊】Amazing Trees-本傳Ⅱ-

by Denytsubasa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denytsubasa/pseuds/Denytsubasa
Summary: ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。※ 軍階沿用帝國設定※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲





	1. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--適性測驗

「你確定要這麼做嗎？萊因哈特。」

「你是最清楚我身體狀況的人了，不是嗎？米達麥亞。」

「我當然知道你這幾年因為人工綁定太頻繁的關係，精神力愈來愈不穩定，五感超載的情況也愈來愈嚴重了，但是......」

有著蜂蜜色頭髮的男人嘆了一口氣：「說真的，我實在不是很懂哨兵和嚮導之間的情感交流；但是我很確定我知道一件事，萊因哈特。」

 

───如果彼此之間無法坦然面對，什麼關係都不會長久。

 

※※※

 

『巴米利恩掃蕩』暫告一個段落，參與出戰的存活者都獲得了一段休假來犒賞自己疲累的身體與心靈；唯獨楊威利還不得清閒，除開得為了當初吉爾菲艾斯的請託而必須和亞列克斯‧卡介倫敲定他們兩位私下的會面時間外，更讓他不想面對的其實是這件事───

「我聽說囉，楊，你終於想通了要提交申請啦？」

『聖所』的會客區，派特尼契夫將一杯速泡紅茶遞給半癱在沙發上的人，爽朗的聲音中有著掩蓋不了的好奇：畢竟打從他和楊威利認識到現在，楊威利抗拒做哨兵嚮導的適性測驗這件事可說是聞名在外；結果今天這傢伙跑來櫃檯登記安排測驗時間了，大新聞啊！

「不，其實.......」楊威利無奈地用手捂住半邊面容：「我也沒想到條件交換是這個，哎。」

 

萊因哈特所提出的『幫忙』就是希望楊威利以嚮導的身分，向『聖所』和『塔』提出申請，讓他和首席哨兵能成為固定的哨嚮關係。

在目前社會形成的風氣中，其中之一即是，多數的一般人和嚮導對於哨兵這種『人造兵器』有著普遍的厭惡感，認為被創造出來只用於戰爭的他們是沒有人性的武器；然而，戰爭情勢的好轉卻是不可抹滅的事實，這也讓整個人類世界對於哨兵有著不得不的依賴。

於是，哨兵被賜與榮光的地位，享有優渥的生活，卻也被鏈上了重重限制的枷鎖，其中一項就是與嚮導的綁定。

由於嚮導其實就是擁有精神力的一般人，所以如果由嚮導提出綁定的申請通常會比較容易過關；反之，如果是由哨兵提出，即使這個哨兵和該名嚮導之間的相容度極高，只要嚮導不同意，哨兵也是求而不得。

不過提出這項申請，還要附上相容度的測驗結果；而哨兵和嚮導的相容度，正是透過適性測驗而得來的。

 

「我怎麼覺得這是被坑了，買一送一呢。」

記憶中，在伯倫希爾的醫療室內，他是這麼一邊用力搔著似乎永遠都不會整齊的頭髮，一邊坐在床邊狀似不滿地抱怨著。

「楊，頭髮都亂了，別再撓了。」

有著燦爛金髮的年輕哨兵斜倚在床頭，頗有些無奈地拉下楊威利的手：「我好不容易幫你整理好的。」

「......你就用手指捲捲頭髮撩一撩而已，算什麼整理啊。」

 

萊因哈特開始稱呼楊威利為『楊』，是因為他認為，楊威利都已經直呼他的名字了，他也要有相應的對待──他看得出來，楊威利是滿注重平等交流的人。

至於為什麼是姓而非名，萊因哈特給出的理由是：因為楊最好聽。

而另一名當事人則是聳聳肩隨他去，一個稱呼而已，還是一個萊因哈特後來會發現大家都是這麼叫的稱呼，沒什麼要計較的。

───總之，所謂言出必踐。既然答應了，就得做到；何況楊威利其實不是討厭，他只是不想。

 

「你想想看，嚮導的信息素就像嚮導的一部分；當信息素被抽取時，就像我現在把你身上的肉刨一塊下來，你會不會痛？肯定是痛的吧。那種骨肉連心的感覺，當剝離的傷口必須接觸空氣的那一刻，幾千幾百萬的細菌就會像螞蟻大軍一般，爭先恐後的進入到你體內，屆時你就會宛如被幾千幾百根的細針從四面八方扎進去.....」

所有人聽得毛骨悚然，唯獨卡介倫一臉漠然：「說了這麼多，你不就是 **不敢打針** 。」

最後四個字還特別重音。

「喂，這樣拆你親愛的學弟後台對嗎？你都不會心有愧疚嗎？」

「不會。」

做為當時的在場者之一，派特尼契夫回想起當時楊威利的臉色，忍不住哈哈大笑：「說起來確實也是難為你了，信息素這麼淡，確實不太好提取。」

「對吧，就跟打點滴結果發現靜脈血管太細，每次都要拍打好久等它浮現，然後針頭還會戳錯好幾次。」楊威利想起來就一陣惡寒：「我真心覺得我實在虧大了。」

「真的不想就別做啦，你不也是這樣過了這些年？」

「這次沒辦法啊，答應人了的，哎。」

「原來這樣就可以叫你去做測驗，早知道當初我們也來弄個什麼條件交換一下。」

「那要看情況好嗎......」

 

───或者，還要看是誰。

 

※※※

 

楊威利填的時間也是萊因哈特的排休，這是萊因哈特的要求。

「我總得陪著我未來的嚮導，怎麼好意思讓他單獨面對？」

「你最近是看了什麼奇怪的言情小說吧，不對，你看小說的嗎？」楊威利古怪地斜睨了萊因哈特一眼，彷彿看到什麼奇怪的外星生物：「而且我覺得你會不會太有自信了 ? 雖說只要相容度不是零，都可以申請綁定哨嚮關係，但是說不定我們就是零？」

「不會的，我的適性測驗結果顯示相容度範圍很寬；而且我相信楊。」萊因哈特一副很有把握的樣子，讓楊威利忍不住嘀嘀咕咕：「你相信我什麼啊，哪裡怪怪的.....」

───至於心跳似乎有一瞬間加速的事，就當成錯覺吧。

 

適性測驗中心隸屬於後勤部，雖然是一個獨立的小部門，對於哨兵和嚮導來說，卻是僅次於『塔』和『聖所』的第三個重要存在。這個中心擁有戴瑞德聯盟所有登記在案的哨兵與嚮導資料，包含個人檔案、信息素的相關測驗、以及絕大部分的哨嚮相容度報告。

之所以說是絕大部分，就是因為有像楊威利這種漏網之魚，用盡一切手段也不肯做測驗；好在他的能力不在頂尖之流，所以才沒被強押著上架。

「繆拉當年可是一畢業就被抓去做測驗了。」

哦，王牌嘛，不意外。楊威利邊想邊順口回答：「沒辦法，我能力就沒那麼好。」

他倒也不是看輕自己。楊威利在朋友圈中廣泛流傳著一句他認為很有道理、但其他認識他的好友都覺得這是他拿來推卸責任用的話：人嘛，有做得到的事，也有做不到的事。

比方說，做為當軍人應該基本上手的武器，楊威利對於自己不會用光束槍這事可謂心安理得，因為他認為那就是他『做不到的事』，雖然有時會被卡介倫和先寇布拿來當成梗嘲笑一下，但其實他也不覺得有什麼好丟臉。

───不過有人似乎不這麼想。

 

「楊。」萊因哈特搖搖頭：「不要忘了艾爾‧法西爾，我是因為你才得救的。」

「你說反了吧？」楊威利狐疑地瞥了萊因哈特一眼。

「沒有。我想你應該不記得了，我那時爆發感官神游症，是你及時用精神觸手梳理我的精神圖景，把我救回來的。」

「......我真的沒印象。」搔了搔頭髮，楊威利直覺這時他最好裝傻───

「所以，」萊因哈特停下腳步，神情認真地看著眼前的黑髮男人：「我的精神圖景記得你，楊。」

───否則可能會有出乎意料的發展。

 

※※※

 

適性測驗中心的負責人艾伯特‧馮‧法倫海特對楊威利很有印象。

「因為信息素這麼淡的嚮導很少見。」

法倫海特公事公辦的抽出一根針筒，無視楊威利瞬間變了臉色：「脖子，過來。」

「不是吧，你這樣打下去我會死的！」

就算被人拿來當成一輩子笑料也無所謂，楊威利堅決躲在萊因哈特身後不肯就範：「你明明知道我信息素那麼淡，就不能通融一點拿平常感冒用的？拿這種大三倍的針筒提取那麼多信息素是想幹嘛！一個適性測驗哪可能有那麼大需求量！」

「......多久沒見，閣下還是這麼伶牙俐齒。」雖然連今天算在內也不過是第三次，對於這個每次都用聽起來很有道理實際上就是忽攸人的理由各種逃避的嚮導，法倫海特也不得不甘拜下風：「難怪一聽說今天是您要做測驗，每個人跑得比飛的還快。」

「信息素這麼淡又不是我願意的！」楊威利悲憤地大喊，雖然因為人還縮在萊因哈特後面而弱了七分，剩下的三分則不被負責人看在眼裡──開玩笑，他又不是前兩次幫楊威利做測驗的新手，見過的世面可多了。

法倫海特轉而看向萊因哈特：「羅嚴克拉姆少將，可以請您幫一個忙嗎？」

「是的，請說。」

「他進去過少將的精神圖景對吧──楊少將您那什麼眼神，我好歹是個媒介人（ Matchmaker），當然看得出來。」不管楊威利那一臉震驚的表情是真的還是裝的，法倫海特繼續說道：「這可以證明兩位之間是有相容度的，雖然不知道具體數據，但是這樣就足夠了。」

 

「請您幫這個嚮導，」法倫海特用下巴朝楊威利的方向抬了抬：「誘發一點信息素。」

「好的，可是、.......要怎麼做？」萊因哈特難得的有些手足無措，畢竟這是他第一次聽到的專有名詞，過往的人生裡沒有可以做為參考的經驗。

「嚮導分泌信息素的腺體在這裡。」法倫海特按了按自己的頸部後方：「或者是側面，總之就是那一帶，看閣下要用什麼方式接觸。這是利用您的信息素讓腺體浮出，這樣就代表嚮導的信息素比平常多，會比較好提取。」

「順帶一提，根據我們的研究，」法倫海特是板著臉說的，然而楊威利覺得他背後有一根惡魔尾巴正歡快地搖晃著：「撫摸的效果會比較弱一點，親吻的效果會比較好。」

 

然後，在法倫海特面前的兩人瞬間臉紅了。

 

※※※

 

「那個、楊？」萊因哈特罕見地有些不知所措。『撫摸』和『親吻』他當然知道是什麼───但是、哦、天啊。

「.....不，我不知道，隨便啦。」從剛才開始就不敢看向萊因哈特的楊威利則完全自暴自棄了：「我真的覺得我虧大了，不行，你要賠償我。」

「好、好的。那......」萊因哈特伸出修長十指，輕輕緩緩將楊威利偏向一旁的頭擺正在自己面前：「為了效果快一點，我用、呃、親吻？」

「......總之快一點。」楊威利用右手掩住自己的臉部上半───就算看不到，還是想把自己藏起來啊。

 

用手將視野遮住的楊威利，很快就發現選擇不看並不是個好主意了。

即使沒有哨兵那麼靈敏的五感，當視覺暫時停擺之後，其他的感覺就變得更加敏銳───比方說，萊因哈特湊過來時，有些急促的呼吸聲、噴灑的微微熱氣、還有輕柔按在腺體附近的指腹。

輕輕點上的唇瓣溫溫涼涼，淺淺的吮吸著，摩娑著。楊威利感覺頸側像是燃燒著一把火焰，舌尖的輕點像久旱後的甘霖，如此迫切地渴求，蠢蠢欲動，然而卻給的不夠。

於是不知何時，楊威利已經將雙手交叉搭在萊因哈特的背後，整張臉埋在萊因哈特的頸部左側，微微喘息著。空氣裡漸濃的不只是象徵自己信息素的茶香，還有萊因哈特清爽的信息素味道。

像什麼呢.....楊威利正迷迷糊糊地思索著，突然就被一陣尖銳的疼痛刺得整個人都醒過來了：「嗚！」

「會有一點難過，忍耐一下。」

「你這時候講還不如不講！」

好痛，而且像是有什麼東西從身體流出，再被吸取一空。忍不住吐槽的楊威利在吼完後咬著下唇，渾身僵直，果然他以前詢問過的分享不是假的，就是因為大家都說這種提取的過程很痛苦，他才百般逃避。

就因為一個『幫忙』，把自己賣到這個程度，真的是、虧大了。第三次在心中對自己強調，楊威利決定說什麼都要在事後好好敲詐萊因哈特一頓，比方說三瓶白蘭地。

 

「好了。」在楊威利感覺中彷彿永遠沒有盡頭的提取過程終於結束。法倫海特將針筒裡的液狀信息素滴入試管內，並且放入檢測的儀器中：「明天報告就會出來了，會再分別送到『塔』和『聖所』，感謝兩位今天的配合。」

 

※※※

 

「嘶.....好痛.....」

「不要揉，畢竟是傷口，萬一細菌感染就不好了。」

「可是很痛.....」黑髮的嚮導依然碎碎抱怨，不自覺地有些撒嬌。

「那、那.....這個.....以前、以前姐姐教我的。」停下腳步，金髮的哨兵有些靦腆地將黑髮的嚮導再一次抱進懷裡，將唇瓣湊近剛才提取信息素所留下的針眼，輕輕低低開口：「痛痛、痛痛，飛走喔.....」

 

有點幼稚，可是滿可愛的───任由年輕的哨兵用水晶般華麗的聲線一次一次重複稚拙的安慰，楊威利放鬆地將頭倚在萊因哈特的肩膀上，莫名覺得剛才痛的地方有些輕微的癢意。

大概是太甜了，吸引螞蟻過來了吧。


	2. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--相容度報告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲  
> ※ 有輕微先→楊

萊因哈特專注地看著眼前那被他用修長手指拿起的信息素檢驗報告。哨兵靈敏的五感使得那股依附在紙張上、清淡到幾未可聞的茶香也無所遁形。

他調查過了，所以他很清楚，在戰術本部擔任參謀的楊，原則上是不太可能有因為必須出戰而和哨兵綁定的機會；但是，不怕一萬，只怕萬一。

───我不會放開的。

 

※※※

 

一如法倫海特所說的，在萊因哈特陪楊威利做完適性測驗的隔天，記錄適性測驗和相容度結果的紙本報告就分別送到了『塔』和『聖所』。當楊威利從派特尼契夫手中接過薄薄的信封袋時，一絲久違的緊張感油然而生。

───只是，他的緊張到底是針對結果的好，還是不好呢？看著顯示最終結果的數字，楊威利也說不清這種微妙的心路歷程。

「彼此相容度75？還不錯啊，我印象中也只比那對有名的模範哨兵嚮導低一些而已。」派特尼契夫跟著湊過來瞧了瞧：「這樣遞交申請應該會挺順利的，恭喜啦，楊。」

被大力拍了拍肩膀的楊威利一邊揉著被拍打之處，一邊露出苦笑：「喂喂，那位可是首席哨兵吶，就這樣跟一個沒什麼上過戰場的二流嚮導綁定，高層可都要哭了。」

「這種綁定也不能代表什麼。」派特尼契夫聳了聳肩膀：「哨兵和嚮導之間，只有肉體結合關係是最牢固也最危險的，雖然可以讓哨兵發揮自身最強大的戰力，但是若有一方死亡，另一方也難以扛住那種精神撕裂的痛苦繼續存活下去──所以現在軍中的哨兵和嚮導大部份都是人為綁定，少數也只有到精神結合的程度；不過反過來說，這也連帶削弱了哨兵應有的戰鬥水準。」

「沒想到你還滿清楚的。」楊威利有些驚訝地挑了挑眉毛。

「當然，好歹我也是媒介人，專門負責這塊啊，別小看我。」派特尼契夫故做一個被冒犯的滑稽表情，搭配他人高馬大的壯漢形象，反差得讓楊威利大笑出聲。

 

「大老遠就聽到你們的笑聲。」將幾份文件夾在腋下的亞列克斯‧卡介倫漫步走來：「如何，晚上喝一杯？算是順便慶祝先寇布和波布蘭出戰平安歸來。」

「好啊，學長順便幫我帶一份申請綁定的表格過來吧。」

「我就不去了。」派特尼契夫搖了搖手：「最近『聖所』快結業一批新的嚮導，我現在每天被抓去幫忙測驗，過陣子再奉陪。」

「沒問題。」

 

※※※

 

「什麼晚上喝一杯，你們根本就是說好要敲詐我的吧。」

楊威利一臉沉痛表情地搖著頭，看著一瞬間被全數打開的三瓶白蘭地，心痛不已：「410年份的珍饈就這樣被你們這種不解風情的酒鬼浪費，製作者地下有知肯定會從赫爾的宮殿爬回來找你們償命的。」

「先不說為什麼擅自認定人家不會去瓦爾哈拉的奇怪論點，學長別鳩佔鵲巢，頂替羅嚴克拉姆少將的功勞好嗎？」夾起幾塊冰塊丟進杯子裡，達斯提‧亞典波羅一邊倒入金黃色的佳釀一邊回話。

「果然就是你走漏風聲！這個背叛者！」

「明顯是擅自要暗藏好處的參謀大人有錯在先喔。」哪裡有熱鬧就要往那裡搧風點火的奧立佛‧波布蘭也興致勃勃加入圍剿行列：「當初說好『有福同享，有難同當』，現在卻將如此集知性與美麗於一身的女性偷偷藏起，怎麼可以認為沒有勝算就破壞對方認識我的機會呢？」

 

───總而言之，因為三杯黃湯下肚就再也想不起『良心』二字如何書寫的眾人，一如既往地在酒類特有的香氣中，先進行了毫無煙硝味的唇槍舌劍好幾回合，才想起來還有正事這玩意兒的存在。

 

「喏，楊，申請表。」

卡介倫遞來一疊紙張：「你現在寫寫讓我明天交了，否則流程要跑很久；不知道怎麼填的問先寇布。」

楊威利頷首，在波布蘭和亞典波羅你一言、我一語的背景音樂中，拿著筆和紙，端著一杯加了冰塊的威士忌往小吧台移動──這群酒鬼，嫌白蘭地喝久了膩味了，又從他的櫃子裡挖出了一瓶威士忌，心痛啊。

 

「我聽亞典波羅說了，關於你這次決定去做適性測驗的前因後果。」先寇布背倚小吧台，半闔的雙眸看著與視線差不多高度的酒液輕晃：「早知道我那時候也來玩個條件交換，嗯，也許用立體西洋棋的勝負是個不錯的主意。」

「那個我是絕對不會奉陪的，我何苦幫你的連勝紀錄堆磚砌瓦？」楊威利一邊填著表格一邊分心聊天：「而且你也有嚮導了。雖然是人工綁定，但是『乾冰之劍』肯定是個很適合你的搭檔，看你那些戰績也知道。」

「適合嗎？也許吧。對了，我有件事很好奇。」先寇布明顯想轉移話題：「我記得嚮導從『聖所』結業時不是就會針對能力和信息素做一份留底的檢測報告？拿那個數值去計算相容度不就好了，為什麼你還需要去抽取信息素？」

「哦，因為我沒跟你們說過。」楊威利拿起修正液擦掉寫錯的資料：「派特尼契夫跟我說，我那份留底的檢驗報告大概一年多前就不見了。」

「被偷了？」

「誰知道。不過就算留著，嚮導要計算相容度一定要提供半年內的適性測驗報告，我還是得去被迫抽取信息素。」

「叫你逃掉每次的哨兵嚮導健康檢查。」先寇布毫不同情地落井下石：「那時候抽了就不用受苦了。」

「管太多了哨兵大人。」楊威利抬起頭做了個鬼臉，然後繼續塗塗寫寫：「不過我到現在還是沒有實感。」

「嗯？」

「應該說，我覺得我和萊因哈特之間不應該是這種發展。」

 

先寇布挑了挑眉毛，狀似意外：「我以為已經關注羅嚴克拉姆少將三年多的你應該對這可以更進一步的關係感到開心。」

───而且你都直呼他的名字了，對我們這些所謂的『好友』可是從來沒有。先寇布心想。

「亞典波羅跟你是有多閒啊，為什麼你都知道。」有些賭氣地皺了皺鼻子，楊威利開始檢查寫完的資料有沒有缺漏：「怎麼說呢，我在艾爾‧法西爾見到他的時候，就很心疼他。」

 

「一個16歲的孩子，那麼漂亮的會讓人停止呼吸的眼睛裡，竟然看不到活下去的欲望。」將填寫並檢查完畢的資料疊整齊，楊威利看著表格上印刷上去的個人照，恍惚間有種失真的感覺：「我回來後很在意，所以拜託亞典波羅在許可的範圍內透露關於他的資料給我。先寇布，那個孩子從來沒有適性嚮導，一直用人工綁定的方式，不斷在各種相容度非零的哨嚮關係裡輾轉，你應該也知道，一直重複適應新嚮導是很耗損精神力的事情。」

「所以你想去當他的適性嚮導？也是可以吶，畢竟你們的相容度數字比我和奧貝斯坦還高了。」

「不。」出乎意料，楊威利很乾脆地否決了先寇布的胡亂猜測：「那個孩子他可以有更好的選擇；但是他現在需要一個可以穩定他的存在，否則他遲早會因為精神力耗損而導致五感混亂，喪失他的作戰才能。」

「雖然曾經一度迷茫，不知道該不該期待我們之間的相容度高低；不過我現在想通了，我想為他當這樣的存在。」楊威利拿起冰塊已化的威士忌喝了一口：「萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆，自魯道夫以來，這一個多世紀中唯一的一個首席哨兵──雖然我不懂高層為什麼要這樣虛耗軍神的寵兒，但是我不想看到他殞落在我面前，尤其在我還能有辦法協助他的話。」

 

「當然，這只到他找到屬於他的適性嚮導為止。」摻了水的威士忌喝起來已經喪失那種穀物釀出的醇厚感，楊威利決定放棄，拿去水槽倒掉：「而在這之前，我會盡我所能的去幫助他。」

「你說得自己挺像個義務幫忙的志工；」不知道是不是楊威利的錯覺，先寇布講話的音調變得比平常低沉，有著莫名的情緒：「可是楊，你確定你到時候抽得開嗎？」

「我為什麼要抽開？」楊威利眨了眨眼，十分不解：「就算我之後不再當他的嚮導了，也還是會持續關注他的，一如我三年多來的這樣，不會改變啊。」

「.......不，我指的是，」先寇布突然移動到楊威利身邊，伸出左手，將他困在自己與牆壁之間：「如果羅嚴克拉姆少將像我這樣，對你有如此的意思呢？」

 

先寇布看著楊威利愣了一會兒，然後哈哈大笑，用左手拭了拭眼角：「你想太多了，我覺得我還比較有可能呢，畢竟他那張被美神眷顧的臉實在太容易讓人對他一見鍾情了。」

「至於他對我，我是怎麼樣都想不到切入的可能性。」楊威利從先寇布的右側繞過，準備去收拾殘局──畢竟都快要到莎洛特上床睡覺的時間了，學長應該要準備回去了吧：「所以你就別擔這種無謂的心了，先寇布。」


	3. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--巴旦杏蛋糕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「萊因哈特，」砂色頭髮的王牌嚮導一向溫和的語氣現在是罕見的慌亂、生氣與不解交織的複雜情緒：「再不趕快修復你的精神圖景，輕則喪失哨兵的能力，嚴重的話會危及你的性命！」

「我知道。」

知道還不動作───素日不輕易波動情緒的青年快要忍不住抓著好友搖晃的衝動：「那、為什麼！」

「繆拉，一直以來謝謝你了。」金髮的哨兵突然轉換話題：「總是麻煩你幫我做精神梳理，羅嚴塔爾應該對於我這樣占用他的嚮導的行為已經積怨很久了吧。」

「奧斯卡不會在意這種事的。」繆拉急切地搖了搖頭：「我們都是你的朋友，萊因哈特。」

「可是真奇怪，只要一想到那個人有可能會幫其他哨兵進行精神梳理，甚至有朝一日會和其他哨兵進行綁定或結合，我的這裡，」萊因哈特用右手虛攏著自己的左胸口：「就會像一團灼熱的烈火在燃燒，又有一種可以和感官神游症媲美的痛苦盤踞著，叫囂著要我行動───只要能讓他變成我的嚮導，什麼方式都可以。」

「萊因哈特......」

「所以不用幫我。就說你進不來吧，羅嚴塔爾會找到他的；而我知道他不會見死不救───不要問我為什麼，我就是知道，他是這樣的一個人。」看向正在逐漸破碎的天空，萊因哈特的眼神變得迷濛。

 

精神圖景的天空在見到那個人之後，悄悄變成了星辰大海，是這幾年裡，除了精神梳理以外，最讓他安心的存在。

───只要有一絲機會，他就要牢牢抓住對方。

───絕不放手。

 

※※※

 

當無機質的電子滴滴聲響起時，照慣例在開會中自帶恍神狀態的楊威利一開始並沒有意識到那是自己的通訊器；等到發現整個會議室的與會人員齊刷刷把譴責的目光扎在他身上時，楊威利才後知後覺地一邊摸著頭髮裝傻地道歉，一邊微彎著腰從後門溜出去準備接聽。

不過到現在都還沒掛斷，這人也滿鍥而不捨的，楊威利心想，一邊在耳畔的通訊器上輕點兩下：「我是楊威利。」

「楊，怎麼這麼久才接？」像質地上好的水晶砸碎在地面的聲線，意想不到的對象讓楊威利愣住了：「萊、萊因哈特？」

「是。楊.....很驚訝？」

「啊......因為沒想到是你。」習慣性搔了搔頭髮，楊威利很老實地承認。

「哦。」簡單地應了一個單字，聯絡者似乎也沒有追究的打算：「楊現在有空嗎？」

「還在開會呢───雖然我現在進去，會議應該也快開完了吧。」

「對不起，我忘了雖然我這兩天休假，但是楊今天還要到戰術本部開會。」華麗的聲線摻入了一絲懊惱。如果金髮的青年頭上有一對獸耳，估計現在已是耷拉垂下的狀態了吧───好像有點、可愛？楊威利為自己突如其來的聯想輕笑出聲，又趕快咳嗽兩下作為掩飾：「嗯嗯，沒關係沒關係，反正這種例行會議我都沒在聽的，在不在場都無所謂。」

「我知道。楊上次有說過，你常常提出計劃卻被打回票。」

「咦？我哪時候有說過.......」

「───但是，」正當楊威利還在絞盡腦汁思索他到底何時向金髮哨兵抱怨過這件關於他個人的小小怨念時，對方嚴肅的語氣讓他一時間不由自主地全神貫注了，彷彿是一種預感。

 

「我不是那些人。只要是楊說的，無論是什麼樣的事，戰場也好日常也罷，我都會聽。」

 

───啊，這種全身上下暖洋洋的感覺像什麼呢......大概就像他上次出院後，喝到了刀子嘴豆腐心的學長送他的大吉嶺，那種品嚐到極品紅茶茶葉的舒暢快意吧。

楊威利聽著對方平淡卻明顯不會容忍他人置疑的保證，模糊地感受到了一種被重視的喜悅。

萊因哈特不是親人、不在自己的好友圈，卻用一種擲地有聲的鄭重，給了自己承諾───楊威利覺得莫名地他就是知道，這個哨兵會比任何人懂他的內心世界。

不，或許也不是莫名的，楊威利心想。艾爾‧法西爾的聯手抗敵，金髮哨兵對自己最開始的想法和各種因地制宜的戰術回報以絕對的信任，並且近乎完美地加以執行；就在那個當下，楊威利身為一個兵法家的渴望被大大的滿足，而那是在萊因哈特出現之前，沒有任何一個人可以做到的。

這大概也是他對於萊因哈特的『要求』，即使再怎麼抱怨、也仍然願意配合的最主要原因───在那個哨兵身邊，他所承擔的角色責任可以適得其所。

 

「好啊。」

 

戰術本部並沒有熟識楊威利的朋友。

所以來往經過的人如果無意中瞥到那個正半靠在會議室後門附近的牆上、正在說著什麼的黑髮男人，他們是沒有辦法發覺的。

───發覺楊威利的笑容是從來沒有過的溫柔。

 

※※※

 

對於提出『想見面』要求的年輕哨兵，楊威利很乾脆地沒有多問緣由，僅僅表示因為有事情要到隔壁連棟的後勤部一趟，希望能約在那裡的會客大廳。

結束通訊後，準備前去申請早退的楊威利，卻在一個轉角前收回步伐。

原因無他，有人擋在了他的面前：「日安，楊少將。」

 

安德魯‧霍克，官拜准將，戰術本部參謀團的一員。

在楊威利剛進入參謀團的早期，只要楊威利提出什麼計劃，霍克一定會以他漂亮的話術發表長篇大論反駁到底。當年楊威利還有股年輕盛氣，會卯起來和霍克拍板叫囂、針鋒相對；如今他早已喪失那種追求口舌勝利的慾望，只想繞道走遠───但是顯然面前之人雷打不動，不聽完他的『精闢之言』是沒辦法離開了。

天啊，我寧願去對付一支迪芙倫大軍都不想看到這個人。楊威利無奈地在心底對自己吐槽，表面上還是一本正經地點了點頭算作打招呼。

「楊少將好大的官威呢，對於低自己一階的同僚就不用行軍禮嗎？」

你不是也沒有對我行軍禮嗎？論起來誰才是官威大的人啊───但是楊威利懶得爭論，畢竟他也不願意讓萊因哈特等太久，於是勉強抬了抬手：「日安，准將找下官是有什麼事嗎？如果不急的話可否改天再議，下官有事待辦。」

「楊少將，不要以為找了首席哨兵當靠山，就能在戰術本部參謀團裡一帆風順了。」霍克一臉似笑非笑，彷彿勝券在握：「靠著和哨兵在戰場上打殺、還得以成功晉升那只是偶然，總體來說仍是無法宏觀地看透整個戰場、進而將士兵安放在恰當的位置；參謀的資本畢竟還是在於腦袋裡的東西，希望你謹記在心。」

如果當時沒有萊因哈特，他還能連昇兩級了───紀念戰死軍士的方式。講得好像他很想要似的，楊威利暗自在心中翻了個白眼：「感謝准將特地撥冗指教。那麼下官可以離開了嗎？」

霍克的眼角和唇角微微扭曲了一下，很快又恢復如常：「還有，別說我沒提醒楊少將。哨兵和嚮導之間的關係並沒有那麼穩固，很容易就被更適合的對象取代了，好自為之吧。」

「說的也是，不愧是料事如神的霍克准將，下官最近正是為此事傷腦筋呢。真羨慕您啊，您的身分就完全不需要擔心哨兵嚮導這種事，只需要想著怎麼在部長面前提出下一個浮華的作戰計劃即可，難怪部長對您十分重視。」忍不住還是反唇相譏了。楊威利暫時不想去探討聽到『取代』那兩字時，自己內心突然騰起的那把火源起何因：「所以，就不勞費心了，下官先走一步。」

 

已經連虛與委蛇的耐性都告罄，楊威利頭也不回地穿過霍克的身側，揚長而去。

 

※※※

 

「對不起，等很久了吧。」

被霍克耽誤了太多時間，原本事先講好今天要和卡介倫碰面、打算詢問一些事情的楊威利，只好在『我請你一杯柯納克當做改期的賠罪禮』、『不行我要三杯』這樣的討價還價中割地賠款，勉強在和萊因哈特約定的時間內到了後勤部的會客大廳。

身為四個部門裡承攬業務最多的地方，進出此地者總是穿梭交織著各種身分，用『川流不息』來形容也不為過；然而，明明是熙熙攘攘的地方，萊因哈特的周圍卻彷彿有一道無形的牆，隔開了他與旁人，金髮哨兵像是獨立於塵世之外的存在，美麗、安靜、沒有生氣。

───要怎麼做，才能讓你『活』過來呢？

 

「不會。」萊因哈特輕輕搖了搖頭，沉穩的氣質讓人難以聯想到眼前這人是在戰場上大殺四方的首席哨兵：「這是姐姐讓我轉交給楊的，說是謝謝你救了我一命的回禮。」

遞過來的是一個普通的方形紙盒。楊威利接下後在手裡惦了惦，有點重量，並且伴隨著好聞的香味───是什麼吃的嗎？

還沒等到楊威利開口詢問，萊因哈特已經自動給出答案：「這是巴旦杏蛋糕，姐姐親手做的，也是我最喜歡吃的甜點之一。」

「啊.....我其實也沒幫到什麼。」楊威利搔了搔頭髮，有些不好意思：「謝謝你，也謝謝令姐的心意。原來你這兩天放假就是回家去啦？.....你要不要喝點什麼？咖啡還是紅茶？」

「咖啡，謝謝───是啊，不過我不想當電燈泡，所以今天一早就先回來了。」

萊因哈特看著黑髮嚮導走到不遠處的飲料機按了幾下，不多時，便一手拿著一個紙杯回來。

「吶，你的咖啡。電燈泡？啊，所以，令姐有對象了？」

「是楊也認識的人喔。」

「我認識的人？」喝了一口速泡紅茶，楊威利驚訝地挑了挑眉毛：「除了學長，我們那一票都是單身漢呢；如果真的有人是令姐的對象，那麼出色的容貌，光是波布蘭和先寇布──啊，他們是我的朋友──就不可能無動於衷啦。」

「楊見過姐姐？」

「看你就知道了。你長得那麼好看，令姐肯定也不遑多讓啊。」

不知道是不是自己的錯覺，楊威利似乎在金髮哨兵的臉上看到了一層輕淺的紅暈：「楊.....覺得我好看？」

「真的好看。」楊威利大方地點頭承認：「不誇張地說，你的臉很容易讓人一見鍾情。」

「不過，」怕對方誤會自己只喜歡他的容貌，楊威利趕緊又加以補充：「如果和你有更進一步的接觸，就會知道你的才能和臉一樣出色，絕不是虛有其表的花瓶。」

「比方說？」

這種一臉求表揚的孩子氣是怎麼回事？楊威利有些好笑：「很多人都說過吧，萊因哈特沒聽說過嗎？」

「可是我沒有聽楊說過。」

「這什麼話，難道我說的就比較值錢嗎？」楊威利忍不住輕笑幾聲：「比方說，你的戰鬥能力───首席哨兵的地位就是最好的證明；還有你的領導力，我看巴米利恩基地的那些哨兵就挺服你的，亞典波羅和先寇布對你也很讚賞；之前在戰場上隨機應變的分析和判斷也做得很好.......這麼一說，感覺我撿到了寶啊，一個那麼好的哨兵要跟我這種二流嚮導進行綁定，你真的沒有覺得虧大了嗎？」

 

───萊因哈特永遠記得那一幕。

在人來人往的後勤部會客大廳的一角，他和楊威利兩個人拿著兩個紙杯並坐在沒有靠背的沙發上，肩膀與肩膀之間僅隔著一點間隔，只需要某個人稍微挪動一下自己的位置，便可以化為零距離的接觸。

當他轉過頭看著楊威利時，面前的黑髮嚮導散發著知性與溫柔的黑眸裡可以看見自己的小小身影。

**他的凝視是那麼專注，他的微笑是那麼溫和。**

 

「萊因哈特，最近『聖所』要結業一批新嚮導了，要懂得把握機會啊。」

「你值得更好的。」

 

**───所以他講的話對自己就有那麼殘忍。**

 


	4. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--精神結合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「哼，『那位大人』又開始行動了。」

「那麼德‧維利想必可開心了，擔當這所謂『神的代言者』。」

「雖說是藉助了『控制』，但是宗教洗腦人心的力量本就不可小覷；這大概也是德‧維利最近放肆起來的原因吧。」

「無妨，暫時不衝突就姑且利用一下他哄騙人心的才能，我們正好專心收拾其他目標。」

「說到這個，Lion最近頻繁地主動接觸一位嚮導，我想你該不陌生。」

「唉，當初本來以為讓桑佛德把王牌調出去就可以逐步削弱Lion的精神力、進而讓他五感超載，誰知道他挺能撐。」

「這次相容度高達75，又是嚮導那一方提出綁定申請，給了繆肯貝爾加這麼多同意的藉口，桑佛德怕是壓不下來了。」

「那不如就成全他們吧。」

「哦？」

「如果正如『他』所說的，Lion很在意這位嚮導的話，這倒是未來可以成為弱點的一個機會。」

「你打算怎麼測出這個在意程度的深淺？」

 

※※※

 

作為一個人工要塞，伊謝爾倫的天氣是表定排程的規律變化，因此今天一早，楊威利在煮熱水準備泡茶時，通訊器照慣例收到了今天在10分鐘後會開始下整天的雨、請記得攜帶雨具的提醒簡訊。

雖然是人工控制，但是幾可亂真的天氣系統並不是單單只有在伊謝爾倫的生活區灑灑水就了事，這時的空氣中總是漂浮著一種下雨天才有的潮濕味道，陰沉沉的天空讓楊威利的心情更加鬱悶。

───他不知道昨天說錯什麼，讓萊因哈特不高興了。

 

雖然兩人告別時，金髮哨兵的舉止依然得體，但是身為嚮導的楊威利對於他人情緒波動的感知本來就相當敏銳；而眉頭的緊皺和放在身側悄悄握成拳狀的雙手，這些與平日不一樣的小細節更讓楊威利暗自擔心。

哨兵的能力愈強，精神狀態就愈容易不穩定，五感超載的機率就會愈大，所以為了穩定戰力，『塔』和『聖所』都會根據適性測驗中心的相容度報告，為頂尖的哨兵搭配合適的嚮導，並以人工綁定的方式固定其合作關係；如果彼此都有意讓搭檔關係更進一步，那麼就會進行精神結合，雙方都打開精神圖景並且互相進入，從此成為唯一一個可以進出對方精神圖景的存在。

身為首席哨兵的萊因哈特，他的精神狀態也是所有哨兵裡最不穩定的。根據亞典波羅提供、來自軍中流傳的小道消息，萊因哈特隨身都會攜帶至少四劑的嚮導信息素，這種破天荒的數量提供是因為他和負責管理信息素與抑制劑的醫官渥佛根‧米達麥亞是好朋友的緣故；姑且不論這個走後門的傳言是否為真，萊因哈特過度使用信息素確實是不爭的事實，而軍中尚無可以參考的範例，證明這樣過度施打信息素是否會對一個哨兵產生毀滅性的影響。

所以楊威利很緊張，他深怕昨天不知道哪裡說錯的部分，會破壞萊因哈特最近相當穩定的精神狀態。

 

「虧我還厚臉皮地覺得，有我在的話，可以讓他少使用一點信息素呢。」無奈地搔了搔頭髮，楊威利對亞典波羅說道。

雖然之前卡介倫說流程會跑很久，但不知道是因為由嚮導這邊提出申請本來就能比較快、還是軍方也對首席哨兵需要適性嚮導一事終於有了認知，總之這次的申請以一個在卡介倫眼中『這群花瓶難得振作了一回啊平時拖拖拉拉只有在搶預算特別有精神』的速度將通過的結果批示下來了，於是楊威利被安排今天過來後勤部要與萊因哈特進行綁定，而亞典波羅則是代表『塔』過來當見證者。

 

───這麼說來，楊威利後知後覺地發現，既然今天都會見面了，為什麼萊因哈特昨天還要再跑一趟呢？

───是怕他姐姐的蛋糕放到今天就壞掉嗎？還是本來有什麼事結果因為我說錯了什麼而沒說成？

───哎，如果可以有什麼方法知道他在想什麼就好了......

 

「學長，別再抓了，29歲就禿頭不是一件值得留名歷史的創舉。」

「就你會詛咒我。」楊威利悻悻然放下手，想了想問道：「亞典波羅，你知道有什麼方法可以讓哨兵和嚮導之間互相知道對方在想什麼嗎？」

「.......我簡直要懷疑到底誰是嚮導了，學長你在『聖所』沒上過基本理論課嗎？」亞典波羅鄙視地看著左右游移著眼神、就是不看他的楊威利。

「我當時覺得我未來用不到啊，誰會想要綁定一個能力中間的嚮導？」這麼一說覺得自己當年翹課有理的楊威利又不心虛了。

「藉口，都是藉口。」亞典波羅誇張地搖頭嘆氣：「我真是替羅嚴克拉姆少將感到憂心，人家一個好好的有為青年、百年難得一見的首席哨兵以後要被你用各種歪理荼毒，萬一跟你一樣動不動就喊要退休，這仗還打不打了啊？」

「......所以到底有沒有？」

「有，只要哨兵和嚮導彼此之間進行結合就可以──不過對方特別不想讓你知道的事情你還是無法知道，否則一結合下去兩邊都沒有秘密了還得了，個人隱私還是得尊重一下。」像是想到了什麼，亞典波羅促狹地看著他的學長：「有精神結合和肉體結合喔，學長可別選錯了。」

「我聽派特尼契夫講過啦。」楊威利沒好氣地回答。

 

※※※

 

「所以他一進來，就跟媒介人說你們要進行精神結合？哈哈哈，法倫海特當下的表情應該很有趣。」

就像兩個人相親，結果其中一個一見面就說我們去訂婚吧，那介紹人肯定傻住───羅嚴塔爾大笑著說道：「這不是很好嗎？進展神速啊你們。」

「並不是這樣的。」萊因哈特沒好氣地瞥了通訊螢幕對面的次席哨兵一眼：「他後來有對我解釋，說是昨天他知道我在生氣，卻不清楚他說錯了什麼惹得我不高興；如果精神結合了，他就可以藉由精神鏈接感知到我當下的情緒，免得他說錯或做錯什麼，影響我的精神狀態。」

「也不錯啊，至少證明楊少將很在乎你、也很保護你。」

「但是我覺得我們兩個的『在乎』是不相同的。」總是在這一輩哨兵中顯得意氣風發、自信滿滿的首席難得顯露了沮喪：「他昨天還對我說，記得要去留意最近新一批要從『聖所』結業的嚮導，裡面說不定有比他更好的───真是夠了，其他人好不好與我何干？我就只要他啊。」

「萊因哈特，你知道我為什麼要和奈特哈爾進行精神結合嗎？」

「......你話題還真跳。」

「奈特哈爾是一個很成功的嚮導。」羅嚴塔爾輕撫著左手手腕上的哨兵手環內側───精神結合的哨兵嚮導會在對方的手環內側留下自己的姓名：「一個成功的嚮導必須同時穩住自己和哨兵的精神狀態，這就代表奈特哈爾是不輕易顯露情緒的；而且你也知道，奈特哈爾本來就是對於他在意的對象相當忍讓的人。」

「所以？這和你後來說服他與你精神結合的關聯性是什麼？」

 

───萊因哈特，很多東西如果你不想讓別人知道，只要用理智加以遮掩，就像說謊一樣，單看內容便可以以假亂真。

───但是從精神結合衍生的精神鏈接所感知的是情緒，而情緒是很難用理智去克制的。

───當你們精神結合之後，即使你有意識地不想讓對方知道某些情緒，然而感情總是快於理智的，你無法遏止某些自然而然產生的情緒被對方感知到。

───你對他的感情，他對你的看法，都將是如此。

 

※※※

 

「楊，聽說你今天和羅嚴克拉姆少將進行綁定了？」

說什麼『慶祝大齡少女成功出嫁』，總之又找了一個名目當作喝酒藉口的一群人，今天將聚會之處換成了配給達斯提‧亞典波羅准將的單人宿舍。

倒是正好排休、也一向不缺席這種酒友大會的華爾特‧馮‧先寇布託人轉傳說臨時有事，所以就不過來了───對此，奧立佛‧波布蘭憤憤不平地表示，就算今晚先寇布和哪個美女約會，伊謝爾倫第一受歡迎美男子的寶座依然非他莫屬。

 

本來用雙手手掌撐著下巴看向窗外的楊威利，聽到亞列克斯‧卡介倫的提問，保持著原先的姿勢側轉身子，用眼角的視線，帶著素日溫和的微笑看向發問者：「不，是精神結合───學長你沒聽亞典波羅說起嗎？」

這出乎意料的回答讓卡介倫微微瞠大了雙目：「這麼快？你們之間是......？」

「就還是哨兵和嚮導啊。」

「會進行精神結合的哨兵和嚮導不是一般的哨嚮關係吧？」

雖然是一般人，但是在後勤部經常因為工作需要廣泛接觸哨兵和嚮導的卡介倫也對所謂的哨嚮關係稍有認知───至少根據他所獲得的資訊，可以感知雙方情緒的精神結合，某方面來說這屬於靈魂共享的關係，沒有一定的親密度是無法進行的。

「也許吧，不過套句亞典波羅常說的口頭禪──那又怎麼樣？我和萊因哈特之間的哨嚮關係為什麼一定要符合一般的定義？」楊威利又轉頭看向窗外：「我只是想借用我的雙手，協助他安定精神狀態；之後，讓他能夠找到一個能真心對待他的嚮導，最大強度發揮他的才能，幫忙軍隊提升戰力。如果精神結合可以達到這樣的目的，那麼我就會去做。」

卡介倫有些驚訝地看著他的學弟：「印象中你可不是這麼勤勉的人啊，楊。」

「我只是對於做不到的事乾脆放棄，做得到的事我都有做啊。」雖然想故作生氣貌，但是馬上就笑著破功的楊威利直起原本略微彎腰駝背的身子，拿起桌上的白蘭地啜了一口：「對彼此開放精神圖景，於我來說，本來就不是件難事，在他已經為我敞開精神圖景的份上，我就該禮尚往來了；而且這樣的結合一來可以讓我更好感知到他的情緒，二來並不會在日後分開時造成困擾，你懂嗎？如果要舉例來說的話，就像把兩條帶子綁在一起，等之後發現更適合的花色時，再把那條帶子綁過去，輕而易舉。」

「那原先的帶子不就孤拎拎的了？」

「這個世界上有多少人不是孤拎拎的呢。」楊威利低頭輕撫著嚮導手環的內側，語氣有一種柔軟───在卡介倫看來，那溫和容顏上浮現的神情就像在思戀著誰，即使他自己不自知：「是的，我不否認我鍾情他稀世的容顏，也崇拜他頂尖的才能，憐惜他沒有得到應有的對待，所以我才希望他能夠適得其所。我從來沒有想過伸出手是為了要碰觸到對方的靈魂，我只是希望伸出手後可以幫他跨越過那些障礙，然後見證他走向他應該擁有的那個未來，我就足夠滿足了。」

「楊......你，是愛上他了嗎？那個羅嚴克拉姆少將。」

「應該不是吧。不過，」楊威利回想起那時萊因哈特承諾會永遠聽他說話的鄭重，忍不住喜悅地笑了一下：「喜歡是滿喜歡的。雖然一開始見面時有點孩子氣，不過現在可是比我成熟太多了───後一句出自亞典波羅。哎，沒見過這樣拆自己人檯子的，一定是被學長你帶壞了。」

「關我什麼事啊，少牽拖了───那，如果等他找到適性嚮導了，解除結合了，你呢？」卡介倫有些好奇：「你也會去找一個合適、用你們的話來說應該叫適性吧，你會去找一個適性哨兵嗎？」

「唔，我還真沒想到這麼久遠以後的問題呢，畢竟以後我也要上戰場了，憑這身手，有沒有命撐到最後都不知道───好好好你別瞪我，說笑的。」面對卡介倫的怒視，楊威利打哈哈地舉雙手表示投降：「放心，我當然很珍惜自己的生命，不會輕言放棄的。」

 

「但是，」放下雙手，楊威利話鋒一轉，多了一些感慨：「說真的，合不合適什麼的，談感情如果是靠相容度或是本能，那還算什麼感情呢？」

「楊，我不是那個意思.....」

「沒事的，個人感情與價值觀不同罷了，畢竟生活不就是這樣嗎？即使我們是活在這樣的亂世裡，感情仍然是值得追求的寶物，只是沒人規定這種追求只有一種方式。」楊威利從椅子上起身，順帶整理了一下桌面，畢竟光顧著和卡介倫聊天，冰塊都盡數融化成玻璃杯外的水漬了：「總而言之，擁有嚮導的能力或許正是為了讓我能幫助萊因哈特，讓我目睹他在這個時代的偉大；只要這樣想，我就覺得人生不虛此行。」

穿過卡介倫的身側，楊威利那抹想著某個人而牽起的微笑，卡介倫永遠記得：「學長，能夠親眼見證名將大放異彩的瞬間，這種多少人求而不得的事竟然被我碰到了，這難道不是最大的幸運嗎？」

 


	5. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--模擬訓練

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「嗤，德‧維利還是那麼喜歡大肆張揚，情報部根本壓不下他的消息。」

「無妨，他不可能針對所有人，我還是可以把棋子移到他處等待之後作為他用。」

「哦，上次提到的後續嗎？」

「根據我獲得的情報，今年從『聖所』結業的嚮導裡，有一個可以拿來作為測驗Lion的對象。」

「......難不成？」

 

※※※

 

當楊威利知道自己要接受特訓時，他第一個念頭就是想要解除精神結合：不，就算退休金加倍他也不要幹了，就算退一步變成人工綁定他也不想要了───而他這瞬間的想法也非常如實地傳遞到他的哨兵腦中。

萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆快手快腳地攬住想逃掉的黑髮嚮導的腰，透過精神鏈接哭笑不得的問道：『楊為何一聽到訓練就想逃避？』

『人有做得到的事，也有做不到的事啊。』抬頭看向金髮哨兵的楊威利也透過精神鏈接振振有詞的反駁：『你就算現在特訓我，到時候我就算來得及拔槍也還是瞄準不到目標啦，不如省下這個時間讓我看書。』

『你昨天又看到幾點？通訊器掛掉時已經是晚上10點多了。』立刻抓到某個重要關鍵詞的金髮哨兵，本來還有些無奈的眼神轉眼間變得凌厲，盯的黑髮嚮導忍不住心虛地低下頭：『啊.....就、再看一下子......』

『說謊。』

 

「咳咳，兩位，請不要利用精神鏈接打情罵俏。」即使臉上還是素日溫和的笑容，但是與頭髮同色的瞳眸中滿是看好戲的眼神；通訊螢幕另一端，砂色頭髮的王牌嚮導故作姿態地咳了兩聲，打斷了眼前的無聲對視。

雖然一下子還沒對『打情罵俏』四字有所反應，但下意識感到些許害羞的黑髮嚮導總算安分下來，乖乖地坐回通訊螢幕前了。

「啊....所以，那個，繆拉准將.....」

「稱呼我為繆拉就好，楊少將。」

「嗯好的......那個，繆拉.....你說的、那個特訓、是？」

「模擬訓練。」

奈特哈爾‧繆拉很好心地再解釋一次：「正確來說，是針對像先寇布准將或你們，這種基本擁有綁定關係、甚至已經有精神結合的哨兵嚮導所做的一種特別訓練，主要是為了培養與提升哨兵和嚮導之間的默契，這樣你們在戰場上才能有更好的合作關係隨時應變。」

「這種訓練裡，我要做什麼？」

「練習讓你的精神觸梢能夠跟上你的哨兵，並且將精神觸梢視作你做任何動作的延伸，以此作為你對哨兵的支援。」繆拉下意識地撫摸著自己的嚮導手環：「至於哨兵，萊因哈特，你要練習讓嚮導利用精神觸梢全權控制你的五感，當一個完全的攻擊者；你要練習專注於進攻，不要分心偵查或防守等其他部分，把你的感官、你的生命、你的一切都交給嚮導保護。」

 

───哨兵是矛，嚮導是盾。在戰場上你們必須徹底相信彼此，全然交付自己予對方，才能真正齊心協力。

───沒有誰依附誰。你們是一體的。

 

「好吧，看在繆拉這麼說的份上。」關掉通訊，楊威利拍了拍衣服下襬後起身，聳了聳肩膀：「醜話先講在前頭，以前我沒有和任何哨兵合作過喔。」

「沒關係，『只要是楊說的，我都會聽』我這麼承諾過的不是嗎？所以你就儘管放手去做就好。」萊因哈特微笑著牽起楊威利的手：「走吧，先到訓練室利用虛擬敵人系統磨合一下。」

「等等，為什麼你要牽著我？」

「我怕楊迷路啊，畢竟你沒有去過。」

「你在前面帶頭我在後面還是跟的上好嗎？我的體力還沒差到這種程度啦。」

「沒關係，很快就到了。」

「剛剛才說都會聽我講話的人是誰啊，喂！聽人說話好嗎萊因哈特！」

 

※※※

 

兩週後。

「出任務？」

「是的，我知道你們這兩週來一直有進行特訓，這算是對你們兩人的合作默契做個中場小檢測───不過我知道四年前在艾爾‧法西爾時你們就默契頗佳了。」在『塔』負責人事與任務調派的達斯提‧亞典波羅在剛收到的公文以龍飛鳳舞的筆跡簽上自己的全名表示同意，然後遞給眼前金髮的首席哨兵：「只是，今後所在之處是瞬息萬變的戰場，多做些準備、以防萬一也是好的。」

「您知道、艾爾‧法西爾的事？」萊因哈特稍稍遲疑了一下：「我是說......」

「我知道。我是楊少將的學弟。」

「原來如此。」如果是這樣的關係，就可以很好的解釋某些不可言喻的事情了。

「我們這一批，除了楊學長、先寇布，還有波布蘭和高尼夫之外，都是一般人。」眨了眨眼，亞典波羅以一種看似戲謔的態度再度開口：「你也知道，在軍中，一般人升遷的速度比嚮導和哨兵快很多，所以我們這群大半在各部門都有些管道可以掌握消息──包括你們目前可能想知道的事。」

萊因哈特瞬間神情一凜：這是在暗示已經被高層發現了嗎───關於羅嚴塔爾正在私下調查『巴米利恩掃蕩』的事。

「別這麼緊張，我說的是『我們』。」鐵灰色頭髮的准將神色輕鬆地揮了揮手：「為了讓你更安心點，我再舉個例子。吉爾菲艾斯中將請楊學長聯絡後勤部的卡介倫中將商量怎麼『治療』我們美麗的『虛空女武神』，這件事你知道吧──卡介倫中將是我和楊學長的學長。」

 

───疑點像散落的珍珠，原本不相干的雙方開始各執一端調查的線頭，準備共同串起幕後的真相。

 

「比你們在『巴米利恩掃蕩』後才開始介入還要更早，艾爾‧法西爾一役和當時的報導內容，我們就覺得事情不對勁了；但是之前因為學長還在『虎穴』，所以我們不太敢輕舉妄動，現在他身為你的嚮導，必須同你奔赴戰場，這給了我們一些可以放手的空間。」

亞典波羅起身繞過桌子，用一種準備離開個人辦公室、只是順手這麼做的態度拍了拍金髮哨兵的肩膀，眼睛直視前方，壓低了聲音：「學長雖然腦袋聰明，卻對自己的價值沒有認知。套一句卡介倫學長說過的話『那傢伙自頸部以下全部都是多餘的』，你就知道他的身手用『差勁』形容都不為過，所以他詭異地歸納出了一個『反正躲不過，那就順其自然』的結論，對自己的安危不太在意；但是我們都很清楚他的重要，無論哪個方面，而我相信你也是，羅嚴克拉姆少將。」

 

───所以在我們鞭長莫及的地方，學長的安全，就拜託你了。

 

※※※

 

『聖所』新一批的嚮導在個人測驗完畢後，等於正式結業了，所以目前正如火如荼地進行各分部或基地的人員分配。這次萊因哈特和他的嚮導接下的任務就是要護送一批新嚮導前往亞斯提星域的常駐基地，這個基地因為鄰近伊謝爾倫要塞，往返和支援都相對容易，所以危險系數不高，被當成訓練新人培養實戰經驗的場所之一。

由於距離不算太遠，所以搭乘的是一般星際航行用的高速戰艦之一『優茲黑姆』，其艦長為卡爾‧古斯達夫‧坎普中將。

「根據繆拉所說，是一個做事光明正大的人，平時相當豪爽，作戰時倒是頗為謹慎。」

「你和他不熟嗎？」

「正確來說，我完全不認識他。和他有交情的是繆拉，聽說他們在小時候還是隔壁鄰居的關係。」

言歸正傳。照常理論斷，這樣一個看起來沒有什麼危險和困難的任務，是不需要特別指派哨兵和嚮導隨艦護送的；然而，不只是優茲黑姆，事實上，這次派出的四艘載有新人嚮導的高速戰艦，全部都配置了作戰能力相當優秀的哨兵和嚮導。

───因為根據戰術本部所收到的情報，沉寂有一陣子的地球教又開始蠢蠢欲動，並且有很大機率會準備在這次的嚮導移送中進行他們所謂的『肅清』。

 

地球教是一個存在已久、但是在這幾年才開始刷起存在感的宗教。這個宗教以地球之名，將地球視為全體人類母親這樣的存在，主張全人類應該回歸母親、也就是地球的懷抱，才是正途。由於『銀河紀元』已屆800年，地球部分地區在長時間沒有人類干擾的休養生息裡開始逐步恢復，所以地球教的教義之一便是鼓吹信徒回到地球居住；但是目前在戴瑞德聯盟以降的原銀河系諸勢力認定裡，還是將地球劃為禁區，所以信徒鋌而走險、試圖偷渡的消息屢見不鮮。

而地球教這幾年之所以引起注目，則是因為新一任的大主教德‧維利。他主張『人類』所代指的對象只有一般人，不包含精神力特出的嚮導和人工誕生的哨兵；這些『異類』並不是地球一開始培育的生命，沒有活下去的必要，應該要全數消滅殆盡。

在這樣的教義大力宣揚下，有不少激進的信徒視自己為聖戰的先鋒，用盡一切辦法滲透進軍隊，或是成為軍中的中高階將官，或是在軍中以言論和刊物影響他人；雖然對外沒有公開，但是軍隊內部都知道，這幾年針對哨兵和嚮導、尤其是嚮導所發生的暗殺事件一直沒有少過，而且追查下去，無一例外都是地球教在幕後主使。

「迪芙倫最近的行動處處透露著古怪，這群新人嚮導又是近幾年來說平均數值相當優秀的一批，軍方對他們成為戰力寄予相當的厚望，連帶地也格外重視他們的安危───這也是羅嚴克拉姆少將和楊少將會被派來的原因。辛苦兩位了。」

「不敢當。職責所在，理應如此。」

本來這種幹部級的小型會議，楊威利應該也要出席；但是他以『萊因哈特你比較出名，所以就由你代表』這種怎麼聽都不能成立的理由，硬是要留在房間內。萊因哈特也無意勉強他，不過趁機拿點小福利還是要的。

『畢竟我要離開我的嚮導一段時間和距離，楊總要給我一點穩定五感的保障吧。』

趁著坎普和他的副官正轉頭看著虛擬地圖展示出的航行路線在進行交談時，站在他們身後的萊因哈特有些意猶未盡地舔了舔自己嘴角。

───剛才輕輕廝磨著楊的信息素腺體的唇瓣上，還殘留著淡淡的茶香。

 

幸好坎普看來並不在意那些繁文縟節，對於楊威利為何未出席也沒有深究；更令萊因哈特感到驚訝的是，坎普不像大部分的一般人一樣對哨兵多少帶有歧視和成見，不但神色如常地與他交談，還有些遺憾地表示出任務不方便把酒言歡，希望任務結束後還有機會再多多交流云云。

看來能夠成為繆拉的朋友，確實有其過人之處。萊因哈特微笑著表達首肯之意時，在心裡想著。

 

回到在戰艦上與楊威利同住的房間，萊因哈特剛踏進房間，便察覺到自己的髮絲尾端飄揚起來───失重感，是無重力模擬裝置。

「可是它只有拿掉地板的重力，很有趣吧？沒想到這艘戰艦上有這種設置，我離開『聖所』以後還以為沒機會再接觸到了。」楊威利輕輕蹬了一下牆面，飄到房間唯一的一扇窗戶前，轉頭看向萊因哈特：「會不習慣嗎？如果不適應，就到床上吧，床的重力效果還在。」

「不，還好。」萊因哈特按了下門鎖，在門板滑動闔上的同時以鞋根輕敲了下，也飄過去靠在楊威利旁邊；而看似專注凝視璀燦星河、實則放空發呆的楊威利沒有想到，當他因為感受到金髮哨兵的接近而回神時，彼此之間的距離已經近到整個視網膜上都是那張備受美神眷顧的俊秀容顏，連蒼冰色的眸子上覆蓋的微微捲翹的睫毛在眨動的頻率，都能數得一清二楚。

楊威利下意識地想和這奪人心魄的美麗保持一點距離，腳尖蹬牆的力道卻沒有掌握好，一個過猛的施力不當，楊威利形成了一個頭下腳上的姿勢，而且因為四周都沒有什麼可以倚仗的物體，他沒有辦法單單依靠自己的力量從這個莫名倒立的尷尬狀態裡解脫。

於是楊威利只好求助自己的哨兵：「萊因哈特，幫幫我。」

 

房間的一角亮著微弱卻沉穩的光芒。

在這個因為燈光昏黃、反而有一種遲暮的暖意飄蕩其中的空間裡，因為沒有重力的駕馭，任由凌亂的髮尾、沒有扣整齊的襯衫下襬和寬大的褲腳在半空中載浮載沉的黑髮嚮導在臉上抹著一筆因為覺得自己出醜而悄悄染上的羞紅，有所期待的雙眸因此晶亮而專注。

但是哨兵沒有遵照嚮導的請求。

他飄到黑髮的嚮導面前，接下來卻不是嚮導所想的任何一種發展───金髮哨兵伸出雙手，捧住那張帶著些許不解與疑惑的溫和容顏。

 

萊茵哈特將自己線條秀麗的唇瓣緩緩壓在那微啟欲言的薄唇上，在漆黑雙眸睜大的同時，輕柔地吻住了楊威利。

 


	6. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--嚮導世家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「你那時要吻我，都沒想過問一下嗎（翻白眼）」

「那麼我問了，你就會讓我親嗎（微笑）」

「.......現在你沒問不也是給你親了（彆扭，將臉撇向一邊，臉頰浮現紅暈）」

 

※※※

 

如果不是那一聲慘叫──雖然楊威利沒有聽到，戰艦的隔音效果只對五感靈敏的哨兵無效──黑髮的嚮導還真不知道當下要用什麼表情和態度，面對金髮哨兵突如其來的親密接觸。

然而，楊威利心想，他寧願用各種說不清道不明的心態去面對萊因哈特，也好過聽到那樣一聲劃破空氣、預示警告的喪鐘。

 

───聲音是從那批護送的新手嚮導們所集體居住的區域傳來的。

等萊因哈特和楊威利趕到現場時，出事的房間外早已圍滿了聞訊而來的倖存者與旁觀者。層層疊疊的人牆擋住了可從外往內看的一切視角，喳呼喧鬧的聲音則對哨兵敏銳的聽覺造成加倍的干擾，萊因哈特好看的眉頭瞬間打了好幾個死結。

『冷靜點。』黑髮的嚮導趕緊梳理金髮哨兵的精神狀態，並且在精神鏈接裡進行安撫：『我們先想辦法進去，等會兒無論有什麼狀況，都交給我處理，好嗎？』

『好。』

這麼在精神鏈接中回應的萊因哈特，下一秒就把楊威利攬進懷裡。

「嘿，你要做什麼？」

黑髮嚮導小聲的驚呼被有意的忽略，就著這樣半抱在懷裡的動作，氣場全開的金髮哨兵不怎麼費力地排開人群，帶著他的嚮導一起進入出事的房間現場。

以四人為一組所分配的居住空間裡飄盪著雖不濃厚、但也無法當作不存在的血腥味，剛剛才檢驗完屍體的坎普從其中一具遺體旁起身，對著萊因哈特和楊威利搖了搖頭：「很遺憾，沒有人生還，都是一擊斃命。死因是割斷脖子的大動脈。」

「非常抱歉，我們來遲了。」

「不，不是你們的問題，我也沒想到這地球教的人當真如此膽大妄為。」坎普粗曠的面容上既是生氣、又有不解：「以戰艦這樣的密閉空間來說，只要一盤查，很快就能知道可疑份子、甚至兇手是誰了，這樣也敢罔顧人命、下手行兇，是真的以為自己是什麼神聖的殉道者嗎？」

「也未必。」楊威利冷靜沉穩地回應道：「如果是內鬥，或是還有同夥，更甚者是有我們這邊的人與之合謀，那這名兇手確實就有可以為所欲為的本錢了。」

「楊少將的意思是認為，我的部下裡可能有內鬼？或是這群新手嚮導們互看不順眼？這可是人身攻擊啊，閣下。」

面對坎普略微提高的音量，看似不滿的質疑內容，萊因哈特暗自小心戒備著、提防眼前這個所謂繆拉的好友有任何發難動手的可能性；還被他攬在懷中的楊威利倒還是一副若無其事的樣子：「都只是假設罷了。做一件事，最好是把所有最壞的結果都算進去，這和擬定作戰計劃是一樣的道理，我想中將應該能懂。」

 

『楊剛才真是太大膽了，如此意有所指。』雖然不是對自己的身手沒有自信，但是剛才一觸即發的火藥味，還是讓萊因哈特也不禁為之捏了一把冷汗。

『你不是說他是繆拉的朋友嗎？那麼他即使沒有正確判斷的宏觀，至少不該沒有那一點容忍質疑的雅量。』聳了聳肩，楊威利對於剛才的事情倒是無所謂，畢竟他現在有更重要的事情有待確認：『很明顯至少有兩人，他卻隻字未提，一昧流於指責，這不是沒有遠見───』

『就是存心誤導了，對吧。』

『是的。』楊威利用戴著手套的指尖摸索著牆壁與地板之間的縫隙：『就算地球教確實包辦了絕大多數的暗殺活動，要毫無聲息地一次殺掉四個素質不低的新手嚮導，絕不是教眾都為一般人的他們可以輕易辦到的事。』

『楊覺得有嚮導參與其中？』

『剛才太混亂了，新人也還欠掌控的火侯，所以到現在信息素都還是攪成爛泥似的一團，客觀證據來說無法判斷。』直起身後脫下手套，楊威利搔了搔頭髮：『但是如果假設嚮導先控制了這些被害者的人身自由，再讓另一個一般人動手，就可以說得通。』

『可是除了繆拉，軍方目前登記在案的嚮導都只有一對一的控制能力。』

『所以我覺得我們剛才還是有被繞了進去。』楊威利用食指抵著下巴，若有所思地看著剛才他發現的某個東西：『───比方說，那很可能是兇手為了誤導我們的時間差，而發出的尖叫聲。』

 

※※※

 

「要移轉目標？」

「是的。」

戰艦『優茲黑姆』的艦長個人辦公室內，除了金髮的哨兵與黑髮的嚮導，還有艦長與其副官‧盧比奇上尉，共四人在場。

「我發現房間裡有這個東西。」利用指紋解鎖密碼，楊威利從軍方配給的雲端中叫出一張照片：「會讓一般人和嚮導暫時無力化的禁藥『赫司』，我在現場找到的是燃燒後殘留的部分，外觀和味道的特徵都和以往官方記載的資料相符。原料據說是地球古代植物的赫司一直是地球教拿來作為暗殺活動的武器之一，所以確實如情報部調查到的，這次也和地球教脫不了關係。」

坎普點了點頭：「根據門鎖有被人為破壞的跡象，再結合楊少將的發現，初步推論，應該是兇手先燃燒赫司讓嚮導們無力，再利用這個時間點下手。」

「正是如此。」接著再叫出下一張圖的楊威利指著上面被圈起的四個地方：「所以我建議移轉目標，將這艘戰艦上還倖存的19位新手嚮導，分散在這四個地方，由這裡的四個人分別看顧。24小時後就到亞斯提星域的基地了，無論是我們或是兇手，要完成目標就得在這24小時有所行動；只要我們四個人守口如瓶，撐過24小時應當不會有太大問題。」

「兇手不會趁機駕駛逃生艇跑走嗎？」一直默默站在楊威利身旁聽著的萊因哈特突然開口問道。

「我剛才已經麻煩維修部的大哥們把逃生艇的燃料全部抽光了。」楊威利微微一笑：「兇手不會把這艘戰艦弄沉的，他沒有那個膽子。」

「不好意思，下官有個想法：請問，我們不能讓這些嚮導們都待在同一個地方，然後讓羅嚴克拉姆少將來進行看顧的任務嗎？首席哨兵的作戰能力應該是可以勝任的。」

看向站在坎普中將身旁、剛才提出問題的盧比奇上尉，楊威利將自己半倚向一旁的萊因哈特後勾著他的一隻手臂，雖然眼眸依然含笑，表情卻頗富深意：「對於一個已經精神結合的嚮導而言，讓他和自己的哨兵分開已經夠不情願了；現在還要我讓他接觸那麼多情敵，我可是會吃醋的。」

 

───楊威利毫不意外看到那一閃而過的殺機。

 

※※※

 

「真是奇怪，主教大人這次並沒有給我赫司啊......難道是『那位』讓你帶來的？」

「對嚮導來說，赫司可是最可怕的武器之一，我怎麼可能會去碰觸這種東西？」

「嘖，不論如何，看來這次是無法圓滿達成任務了。」

「不愧是『那位』所忌憚的腦袋啊，楊威利。將嚮導們分成四個地點，不但目標分散，以你的立場，那位就得留他一命；而你自己的部分，殺掉肯定是不行了。」

「否則，就是要先除掉他們兩個，這樣接下來要怎麼處理和捏造事實都很好辦。」

「楊威利的嚮導能力倒是不強，所以最麻煩的是那位首席哨兵；但是反過來說，楊威利的嚮導能力不強，殺了他後也等於削弱了哨兵的一半戰力。」

「哼，什麼精神結合，所謂結合可是我們從『母親』那裡得到生命後代表感情的象徵，這種人工的異類也配用得上？怪物！如此褻瀆，為了吾等『母親』，我起誓，一個都不會放過！」

「是的，為了我們共同的目標，這也是『那位』派我前來協助的原因。」

「如果成功，你也可以出人頭地、在貴家族揚眉吐氣一番了。」

「不只如此，我還要讓『聖所』後悔當初的有眼無珠！只不過是流於形式的測驗，竟然想就此將我打入二等地位，那是不能忍的。」

「哈，那麼言歸正傳，就先對楊威利動手吧，想必這也是『那位』的期望。」

「自然。」

 

※※※

 

「雖然這就是我的本意，但是沒想到會如此順利啊。」黑髮的嚮導嘆了口氣：「Checkmate───坎普中將，海因里希‧邱梅爾‧瑪琳道夫先生。」

「楊威利！」

即使已被金髮的哨兵將自己的兩手反綁於後壓制在地、用光束槍指著腦袋，卡爾‧古斯達夫‧坎普仍無法抑制自己睚眥愈裂的憤怒。另一邊，被人制敵機先而因此喪失了控制權的海因里希‧邱梅爾‧瑪琳道夫看似相當冷靜：「你知道我們會先來找你。」

「這不是很正常的嗎？」楊威利一派淡然：「古地球時代曾經有個上位者，他的臣下告訴他，如果想要在三場賽馬中贏得兩場，那麼先在第一場示弱，以下等將勝利讓給對方的上等；接著後兩場就用己方上等和次等的馬匹，迎戰對方的次等與下等，將真正的勝利手到擒來。」

「誰都知道萊因哈特是首席哨兵，那麼二選一，我當然是比較好下手的目標，你們必定會優先針對我；再加上我和萊因哈特『精神結合』的身分，你們一定認為殺了我就能削弱萊因哈特的作戰能力───不過很可惜，」楊威利搖了搖手指：「精神結合的嚮導出事了也不會對哨兵產生影響，邱梅爾先生，沒想到『嚮導世家』還有比我更不認真上課的學生啊。」

───還真敢講，明明是派特尼契夫先生說了你才知道。

───不要以為用精神鏈接別人聽不到就可以光明正大拆我的台。

楊威利佯怒地瞪了流露輕淺笑意的萊因哈特一眼，清了清喉嚨續道：「總之，就是這樣，兩位請識時務停手吧。我已經聯絡亞斯提星域的基地，不多時那邊派來的人就能接手優茲黑姆的控制權了。」

「我能請教一下嗎？看起來楊少將早已鎖定目標。」

「『藏樹木最好的地方就是森林』。」面對邱梅爾的提問，楊威利倒也知無不言：「我在發現疑似有嚮導涉入其中時，就請『聖所』調出這艘戰艦上的23個嚮導的資料給我。你在結業測驗的四種數值都偏低，從這裡就能看出你的精神狀態不夠穩定；但是你能夠在這艘準備帶著新人前去受訓的戰艦上，我猜不會是瑪琳道夫家族這麼不知輕重，那就是你、或你背後的主使者另有所圖。」

「其實我在出事地點發現的關鍵不是赫司。」雙手環胸，楊威利轉頭看向坎普：「要殺掉那些嚮導時，即使整艘戰艦有隔音設備，為了以防萬一，怕他們發出聲音，中將閣下有用自己的手捂住他們的口鼻吧？所以血液噴濺出來時應該有一部分沾到手上吧。我看了那些嚮導傷口處的照片，留下的痕跡有不自然的斷掉處。」

「那怎麼就會把目標鎖定在我身上？」

「很簡單囉，這艘戰艦上，除了萊因哈特，就只有中將閣下和閣下的副官有不差的戰鬥能力了；不過，再怎麼看不慣，」雖然想要裝作神色如常，想到當時的情景，楊威利仍然讓聲音滲入了一絲不易被察覺的羞赧：「也不至於當場對哨兵和嚮導之間的關係反感到流露殺機啊，坎普中將。」

 

「說了這麼多，最後再告訴你們一個消息。」

楊威利輕點了兩下耳際的通訊器，然後示意萊因哈特直接踢壞門鎖，讓外頭那些從亞斯提星域的基地派來接手的支援人員進來：「傑夫粒子已經被回收了，請不要再有任何妄想、乖乖束手就擒吧。」

一直看著很冷靜的邱梅爾終於變了臉色：「你！」

「還好你的詢問為我爭取了時間，我的精神領域也勉強可以覆蓋整艘戰艦，不然我還真怕找不到那玩意兒所在。」看著邱梅爾和坎普的雙手被上銬，也確實被接手的部隊制伏住準備被帶走，楊威利才吐出一口大氣：「邱梅爾先生，人生不是只有一條出路，功成名就也不是證明自己價值的唯一方式，不要讓眾多生命成為你的陪葬品。」

「但是他不會懂的，楊。」

「啊，說的也是呢......」

目送其他人離去，楊威利疲憊地捏了捏眉間，萊因哈特則攬住了他的肩膀，輕輕地拍了拍：「辛苦了。」

「我要申請紅茶加白蘭地和看書三小時當作獎勵。」

「可以。紅茶加10毫升白蘭地，半個月內一天多15分鐘給你看書。」

「喂！萊因哈特！」

 

※※※

 

大概是罪證確鑿，所以沒有什麼好再調查的，這起在『優茲黑姆』上發生的暗殺事件，判決結果很快就出爐了。

「給他一點時間吧，奈特哈爾不是撐不過來的人。」螢幕另一端，奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾談到自己的嚮導，也難得流露了淺淺的憂心：「但是，得給他一點時間。」

「准將，我......」

羅嚴塔爾抬起一隻手制止楊威利的吞吞吐吐：「奈特哈爾說，楊少將不用道歉，也無須自責，我也是同樣看法。閣下只是做了該做的事，所以坎普的下場也只是他咎由自取。」

「嗯......好的.......」

「倒是萊因哈特，怎麼今天沒有在閣下身邊？」

「啊，他去出任務了。」

「閣下不用陪同？」

楊威利搖了搖頭：「准將應該知道，這次事件的另一位主角非同小可。」

「哼。」提起這個，羅嚴塔爾就不以為然：「雖說是因為後代凋零，但是這樣的人不惜走後門將之留下，『嚮導世家』也墮落了吶。」

 

不知道是不是因為有遺傳的因素或其他的原因，總之，自歷史記載有嚮導以來，以其優秀能力而在榜上有名者多半出自同一個姓氏：瑪琳道夫。

也因此，瑪琳道夫一族又被稱為『嚮導世家』，以其家族中有史以來擁有眾多能力出色的嚮導，還有少見的對於哨兵也抱持平等對待的觀念，獲得大多數人的尊敬與推崇。

相比起坎普，邱梅爾身為協助的幫兇，又因為『嚮導世家』的威望和族長的求情，所以軍方看在這樣的情份上免去了他的死罪，判了個終身監禁於瑪琳道夫家族內的處分，並於今天派了萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆押送犯人前去進行交還的儀式。

 

───這個任務，嗯，滿簡單的......我就不陪你過去了。

───楊，是打算逃避我嗎？

俊美容顏上漾著明顯可見的受傷神情，然而自己卻只聯想到那秀麗的雙唇曾對自己做過的事，楊威利感到既難受又害羞，雙頰一熱，下意識地低下頭囁嚅著。

───不是的......我.......

───等我回來，我們談一談，好不好？

───......好。

黑髮的嚮導復又抬起臉，看著金髮的哨兵溫柔卻又急切索求同意的模樣，輕輕點了點頭。

 

「喂，學長。」

「我才剛跟別人講完你就打來，時間算的真剛好啊。」

「我這不是有大事情想要趕快告訴學長你呀。」

「......你有這麼好心？」

達斯提‧亞典波羅難得沒有順著楊威利半帶疑問、半含調侃的話語接著吐槽幾句，鐵灰色頭髮的准將一臉嚴肅地翻開了手中的資料，將之貼上了通訊螢幕：「剛才派特尼契夫拿來的。」

「這是哪位嚮導的資料啊......希爾格爾‧瑪琳道夫？」

 


	7. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--結合熱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「真是愚蠢啊，德‧維利，又一次搞砸了。」

「不過，『那位大人』對此有了新的指示。」

「哦？難道是打算讓地球教浮上檯面了？」

「大概也是按耐不住那份躍躍欲試的虛榮吧。畢竟為了恢復力量，之前隱忍了那麼久啊。」

「這樣說來，五天後的聯合會議你打算提出了？」

「不───我有更好的人選。」

 

※※※

 

「好的，感謝您的告知。」

關掉通訊螢幕，砂色頭髮的嚮導卻依舊一副若有所思的樣子，以至於當有人輕拍了他的肩膀時，沉浸在自己思緒中的奈特哈爾‧繆拉有些嚇到。

「怎麼樣嗎？奈特哈爾。」

「奧、奧斯卡！......謝謝。」接過自己的哨兵遞來的速溶咖啡，繆拉漫不經心地就往嘴畔湊過去：「噫！好燙！」

「你今天恍神的真嚴重，奈特哈爾。」羅嚴塔爾搖了搖頭，看著砂色頭髮的青年這次記取教訓，先吹涼後再喝了一小口：「所以，有什麼線索嗎？」

「嗯.....應該算是有。」繆拉將杯子放在一旁，雙手交握抵在下巴處：「我先詢問了盧比奇上尉；他提到，半年前，坎普奉命帶一個混合編制的小隊到香陶星域討伐迪芙倫。」

「聽起來是沒有任何可以挑剔之處的任務。」

「對，那只是一個普通的殲滅任務，雖說人員不是毫髮無傷，但總歸結果是勝利的───就是中途，坎普和他所帶領的一部分人員消失了一晚。」

「消失？」這匪夷所思的形容讓羅嚴塔爾忍不住挑了挑他細長的眉毛。

「正確來說，是坎普帶領了一部分人員追擊迪芙倫的餘孽，卻不知為何在監控雷達上消失了蹤影；但是隔天就從消失的方向原路回來了。」

「然後敵人？」

「坎普表示消滅了，所以盧比奇上尉說他也沒有再追問。」

「如果以當時的情況，確實上司這麼說，下屬也就只能這麼算了；但是你現在特別提到這個部分......是覺得香陶星域有什麼蹊蹺嗎？」

「我聽到時覺得有種莫名的熟悉感，所以就用這個星域的名字當關鍵詞搜索了一下。結果，」繆拉打開了軍方的資料庫，叫出了某份文件：「奧斯卡，你看看這個。」

「我看看.....烏魯瓦希事件？這不是已經證明是地球教一手策畫的嗎.....你認為坎普和兇手之間有某種關聯？」

「對，你應該對兇手還有印象吧？」

「利用神準的狙擊能力在半個月內連續殺了13名嚮導和2名哨兵的卡內連‧魯茲，我當然印象深刻啊。」羅嚴塔爾狹長的鳳眸裡浮起譏俏的笑意：「要不是先寇布准將和他的嚮導，兇手恐怕到如今仍是繼續逍遙法外了；這樣的人才竟然會是地球教的信徒，軍方攏絡人心的手段真是愈發不長進。」

繆拉揮了揮手，表示他的重點不是要討論這個事件：「我查了一下那個魯茲的出身背景───他是和坎普在香陶星域出任務時，一起消失的其中一人。」

 

「他們兩個在前往香陶星域出任務之前，沒有任何和地球教接觸過的蛛絲馬跡───至少官方的調查報告是這樣顯示。但是從香陶星域回來後，沒多久就是魯茲，現在是坎普。」軍中的王牌嚮導拿起咖啡再喝了一口，冷意從喉間擴散到胸腹，不知道是咖啡本身、還是自己的猜測：「我覺得我們可能都因為地球教展現於外的模樣而有了一個先入為主的錯誤觀念，以為按照他們對哨兵和嚮導的仇視，信徒肯定都是一般人。」

「事實上到目前為止，這個說法是沒有偏差的。」

「對，犯案的兇手都是一般人。可是.....」

「你覺得問題有可能是上層？而嚮導的能力之一是『控制』......」喃喃自語，異瞳的次席哨兵雙臂環胸：「他們和嚮導合作？又或者，他們本身是嚮導？」

「我不知道。也許再查下去會知道更多，但是至少就現在我問到的線索去推敲，奧斯卡，你的問題我只能說，我不知道。」砂色的柔軟髮絲因為主人的動作而晃動，垂下的肩線彷彿承載不了一連串出乎意料的事態發展。

 

「然而，我有種強烈的預感───恐怕，再來沒有多少時間，能讓我們去思考與釐清了。」

 

※※※

 

「派特尼契夫竟然把這種內部資料拿給你，你要提醒他小心被人檢舉公器私用。」

「麻煩不要顧左右而言他啊，學長。」達斯提‧亞典波羅沒好氣地開口：「再說了，我在『塔』就是負責哨兵的人事與任務調派的，這種資料不交給我要交給誰？」

「重點是這個，學長，」鐵灰色頭髮的准將用一種課堂上老師講重點時拿筆敲黑板的氣勢，對著螢幕使力以指尖戳著資料上的某處：「相容度，相容度！你看到了嗎？瑪琳道夫小姐和你家哨兵高達85的相容度！」

你剛才都沒說我怎麼知道要看什麼───楊威利張了張口，卻發現他表面上強裝的從容已經在剛才最一開始的那句打趣裡揮霍殆盡。他無法違心地說他沒看到，因為不知道是派特尼契夫還是亞典波羅，在『與其他哨兵相容度』那一欄裡，在某一個人名的地方，用好幾種顏色的筆畫圈打勾又加粗，明晃晃地讓他想無視都難。

「......那不是很好嗎？」

那不是很好嗎？

───楊威利在心中對自己重複了一次，又一次。

那不是很好嗎？

 

以現階段而言，哨兵若要盡可能發揮自己的作戰能力，根據目前的研究，大致推測出有兩種。

一種是哨兵和嚮導之間關係程度的深淺。舉例來說，目前軍中最有名、也堪稱當代典範的『次席哨兵』奧斯卡‧馮‧羅嚴塔爾和『王牌嚮導』奈特哈爾‧繆拉，他們最一開始測得的相容度數字是79，如果只是利用人工綁定，那麼相容度就是維持不變；後來這兩人進行了精神結合，所以相容度數字就提高成為84，也是目前登記在案中最高的相容度數據。

由於相容度愈高，愈能夠更好的穩定哨兵的精神狀態，讓嚮導能將更多的精神力用於支援作戰的部分，也會讓彼此之間的默契大大提升；以此類推，哨兵和嚮導如果進行肉體結合，相容度數字肯定可以提升更多。另外，『銀河紀元』的歷史上記載，首位哨兵魯道夫‧馮‧高登巴姆與其嚮導妻子伊莉莎白肉體結合後，戰鬥能力大幅躍進，也確實為『進行肉體結合的哨兵將能發揮最好的戰力』這種說法提供了有力的證據。

然而，將近一個世紀的時間，哨兵與嚮導完成肉體結合的前例，至今仍只有魯道夫一人。一來，許多相關研究都曾提及，魯道夫在其妻不幸喪生後，這位歷史上最偉大的哨兵幾乎無法承受精神被硬生生撕裂的痛苦，讓許多人對此結合方式望之卻步；二來，在社會氛圍上，哨兵普遍受到一般人和嚮導的歧視，所以在軍隊的戰力要求和嚮導的個人意願互相拉鋸下，嚮導多半只肯接受與哨兵之間進行人工綁定，極少數者才有更進一步的精神結合。

因此現在講到提升哨兵戰力，多半是走第二種方法，也就是尋求個人能力的加強為主；換言之，就是盡量以哨兵與嚮導中的優秀者和優秀者互相搭配，另一位『次席哨兵』華爾特‧馮‧先寇布和擁有『乾冰之剣』別稱的嚮導巴爾‧馮‧奧貝斯坦，正是個人能力突出而被軍隊要求人工綁定的例子。

儘管楊威利對於自己的嚮導能力水平並不在意，但是若站在軍方的立場，想要徹底發揮首席哨兵的實力，如果此時有一位相容度起始點數字比楊威利更高的嚮導出現，那麼楊威利的參戰之路也就到此為止了。

反正我本來就不適合上戰場，現在的發展正是皆大歡喜───楊威利這樣對自己說道，盡可能無視那種從喉間騰湧上來的淡淡苦澀，像是捨不得放開什麼似的心情。

『我只是想借用我的雙手，協助他安定精神狀態；之後，讓他能夠找到一個能真心對待他的嚮導，最大強度發揮他的才能，幫忙軍隊提升戰力。』

───不要忘了你曾經說過什麼啊，楊威利。

 

「學長？喂，學長？」亞典波羅大力拍打螢幕的聲響總算讓思緒發散到不知何處的黑髮嚮導慢慢回神：「什麼很好不好的，哪裡好啦，怎麼講到一半就恍神了？」

「不.....沒什麼。」輕吐一口氣，藉此穩定一下情緒，楊威利才開口回應：「和萊因哈特有這麼高的相容度，就已經是件值得慶賀的事了；而且瑪琳道夫小姐又身為『嚮導世家』的一份子，她本身應該也相當優秀吧？」

「這倒是真的。」亞典波羅翻了翻資料：「根據派特尼契夫提供的數據來看，這位小姐不過只比當年的王牌嚮導小輸一些，可以說是近幾年『嚮導世家』最傑出的人才了，而且順帶說一個八卦───聽說她本身的容貌和咱們首席哨兵有得拼。」

「看吧，出身高貴，能力優秀，加上外表也十分登對，我說的沒錯啊───『那不是很好嗎？』」

「學長，你這話被你家哨兵聽到，他肯定會活活氣死。」亞典波羅忍不住翻了個大大的白眼：「姑且不論哨兵對嚮導的佔有慾，聽說會精神結合的嚮導對哨兵也是有一定好感的，你都不介意他可能會被軍方強迫必須從此和另一個嚮導綁定在一起？」

「如果是出於戰力考量，我會贊成的；而且他也會同意的。」應該吧？楊威利不太有自信地想到。

「..........我真的搞不太懂你們。」亞典波羅困惑地抓了抓頭髮───大概是因為他身為楊威利的學弟，看學長做這個動作久了，也跟著染上這樣的習慣：「我以為你們應該是像羅嚴塔爾准將和繆拉准將一樣的，畢竟你們精神結合後相容度變成80也是軍中第二高啊，照理說會處得很好才對；怎麼我現在問，學長都一副無所謂、巴不得趕快把人交出去的樣子？」

「我覺得我才搞不懂你哪裡誤會了，怎麼講的好像我討厭萊因哈特、恨不得甩掉他似的？」黑髮的嚮導笑著嘆了口氣：「我只是很清楚，萊因哈特他只是被傷慣了，所以沒有想到，這個世界那麼大、那麼寬闊，不可能只有這些歧視他的人才是活著的。」

「大概是從以前到現在，他只在我這個嚮導身上接收到好意，所以才會產生如此迫切的需求.....亞典波羅，聽我講完。」楊威利抬起手做了個阻止的手勢：「但是『嚮導世家』在外的風評你也是知道的，所以我相信那位瑪琳道夫小姐肯定不會對萊因哈特有一般的偏見；而只要沒有偏見，就一定會看的見萊因哈特的好，懂得他的真誠與可愛，而更加願意以真心與他相處。」

「這樣就達到了我當初想要幫忙他的目的了───幫他找到一個能真心對待他、並且能夠很好地支援與協助他的嚮導。」楊威利這麼對自己的准將學弟說著，也如此在內心對自己說著：「所以，那不是很好嗎？」

 

※※※

 

基於海因里希‧邱梅爾‧瑪琳道夫畢竟是個嚮導──雖然是個能力值相當低等的嚮導──軍方依然不敢掉以輕心，除了派萊因哈特做為交接任務的主要負責人之外，也將地點選在後勤部的醫療實驗中心，這是整個戴瑞德聯盟裡存放所有哨兵嚮導數據和各種藥劑最完整的地方，如果有什麼萬一，最起碼來的及打一針癱瘓邱梅爾的行動能力和嚮導能力。

瑪琳道夫畢竟也是見過世面、經歷過大風大浪的家族，保下一個幫兇已經是相當挑戰官方底線之事，所以對於軍方的一切指示與要求也都相當順從，在往來通訊間，對方的身段也相當柔軟，毫無所謂世家高高在上、盛氣凌人的態度。

 

「聽說對方前來接洽的是個美人呢，萊因哈特。」蜂蜜色頭髮的男子難得也八卦了一回。

「那種東西不關我的事。」金髮的首席哨兵嫌棄地擺擺手：「我只想趕快交接完了回去找楊。」

「好吧，好吧，反正我也只是說說。」萊因哈特的好友之一，也是醫療實驗中心的負責人，渥佛根‧米達麥亞聳聳肩，決定換一個話題：「剛才羅嚴塔爾用光速通訊留言，說三天後他和繆拉要回來伊謝爾倫一趟，你有空問一下吉爾菲艾斯，到時候大家找個時間去聚一聚吧。」

「好啊。如果楊那天晚上沒事的話，我會帶他去。」也是時候介紹楊和大家正式認識了，萊因哈特心想。

「當然可以，說起來好像只有我沒有和他真正見過面呢。」

「楊很好，你們應該會相處愉快的.....」萊因哈特還沒有說完的話語被門口旁的呼叫器打斷了：「報！請兩位閣下移駕到003實驗室。」

「好的，了解，謝謝通知。」回應完畢後的米達麥亞伸了伸懶腰：「走吧，萊因哈特。」

「嗯。」

 

「不好意思，讓各位久等了。」蓄著俏麗的暗金色短髮，看似少年卻在一開口便能肯定確知就是女孩子的希爾格爾‧瑪琳道夫從座位上起身，與兩頰紅潤、精神矍鑠的管家一同向踏入003實驗室的萊因哈特和米達麥亞行了一個鞠躬禮：「家父昨天才知道今日有不克分身之事，無法前來，所以讓我代替，耽誤到各位的時間真的是非常抱歉。」

「沒有關係，請不用這麼客氣。」蜂蜜色頭髮的負責人笑容可掬地表示，一旁的金髮哨兵則是面無表情、默然地回以一禮。

───萊因哈特不是不願意說話，而是無法說話。

打從見到這位擁有稀世美貌的瑪琳道夫小姐開始，全身上下就被一種很奇怪的感覺緊緊攫著，眼前彷彿陷入了一片沒有邊際的黑暗，半點星子也無。有什麼在眼前卻抓不住的焦躁沸騰著，某種渴望從本能的土壤冒出了芽，正準備在下一秒長成參天大樹。

───可是他的靈魂深處卻正在吶喊著：不要！不可以！

「嗚......」金髮的哨兵無法克制地發出了低低的呻吟，雙膝顫抖著，身體從內部泛起虛軟，只剩意志力強撐著自己不要倒下；而這明顯的不對勁自然被身旁的好友察覺：「萊因哈特！你怎麼了？」

另一邊則是瑪琳道夫家的管家漢斯驚慌失措的聲音：「小姐！小姐您沒事吧！」

不知道何時起，看起來充滿活力的少女在雙頰泛起紅暈，不自覺地用手抓著襯衫的領口，微張的唇瓣溢出蒸騰熱氣的喘息。女孩子沒有那麼好的定力，尚且年輕的人生也還未擁有足夠的經驗應付當下突發的狀況，希爾格爾雙腳跪地，幾乎快撐不起軟倒的身子。

「香氣.....」

哨兵下意識地利用敏銳的五感追尋起味道的源頭，香氣───或者說是一種從未聞過的信息素，正從不遠處的那位新手嚮導身上氾濫出來。

金髮哨兵的大腦被兩種聲音拉扯，阻止與慫恿相互嘶吼著要萊因哈特服從自己；最後在過於濃郁的香氣裡，萊因哈特無法抑制自己放出了一點信息素回應的衝動。

───然後是大火燎原。

從額際滑落的汗水在地上打出一點一點的小水窪，看似沒有止境；燥熱同時席捲了這個空間內擁有頂級美貌的一男一女，他們無意間的對上視線，在雙方的眼中，一個看到了本能的渴求，一個瞧見了感情的掙扎。

 

渥佛根‧米達麥亞是一般人的身分，所以他並不能清楚聞到空氣中糾纏不清的信息素味道；但是他對於眼前這兩人，他的好友與世家的代表，現在發生的狀況卻一目了然。

他畢竟身為一個醫療實驗中心的負責人，這種情形往昔不是沒有看過───他只是沒有想到他會在這個時候、在這兩個人身上見到。

「你們、你們這是！」蜂蜜色頭髮的醫官當真是目瞪口呆：「結合熱！」

 


	8. 本傳Ⅱ：伊謝爾倫--抑制劑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。  
> ※ 軍階沿用帝國設定  
> ※ 本傳年齡：萊20歲，楊29歲

「根據情報部門，安頓‧菲爾納少佐上呈的報告內容顯示，地球教的總部確定被我們長期潛伏於其中的情報人員查探到了。」

「替那位情報人員記上一功。那麼，地點是在？」

「亞姆立札星域，同名的那顆星球上，具體位置應該再二到三天就可以定位完畢。」

「總司令部長，關於這項情報，您打算如何處理？」

「聽說戰術本部的參謀團已經提出了作戰計畫？」

「哦，戰術本部的手腳還是一如既往得快。在場諸位今天才知道的情報，貴部的參謀團就已經準備擬定開打的策略了，這來源渠道也讓我們『塔』了解一下，說不定可以更好的搭配作戰人選啊。」

「『塔』長您說笑了，這位提出計畫的參謀團准將是透過什麼方式找上伊謝爾倫要塞的駐守司令官拉薩爾‧羅波斯上將，我也很想知道吶。」

「無關重點的對話就到這裡吧。這件事提到五天後的聯合會議，列為最優先討論順序。」

「是，謹遵總司令部長之意。」

 

※※※

 

「算了，學長你開心就好，我懶得說服你。」皺著眉頭，顴骨附近長著雀斑的鐵灰色頭髮青年，達斯提‧亞典波羅決定把重點交代完就結束今天的通訊：「總之，『塔』和『聖所』已經安排你們三個明天先解除精神結合後，再進行人工綁定，但是因為他們兩位的這個相容度數字太高了，高到有點麻煩，你幫我提醒羅嚴克拉姆少將做點準備。」

「『高到有點麻煩』是什麼意思？」

「......我覺得我需要為你重上嚮導基礎理論課了，學長！你不知道相容度85以上會自動引發結合熱這件事嗎？換句話說，只要羅嚴克拉姆少將和瑪琳道夫小姐一見面，他們就準備等著滾床單了！」

「.......亞典波羅，你講話不要那麼粗俗。」

「我只是直白，講話和做人都是。」亞典波羅瞪了他明顯故意歪錯重點的學長一眼：「就是因為這樣，所以他們兩個要見面之前必須先做好心理建設，我估計沒意外的話軍方是用強的也要把他們配成一對了，好吧學長你別攙和進去也好.....晚一點我會把這份報告傳一份備份檔案到你的雲端，給你當作告知羅嚴克拉姆少將的證據；還有，初次的結合熱發作，通常會持續三到四天不等，你跟他說『塔』長已經批准他這次不用當隨行副官去參加開會了，羅嚴塔爾准將或是先寇布會代替他出席。」

「開會？啊，五天後的聯合會議。」

「對。巴格達胥說這次會有重大爆料，叫我們敬請期待。」

「身為領導情報部門的首長卻疑似洩漏機密就算了，期待這個是要做什麼？情報部門每次說到重大爆料都沒好事......嗚！」盡可能想要淡然安撫聽到『結合熱』時便開始沸騰著焦躁的心緒，楊威利本來打算利用與學弟插科打諢的方式轉移注意力，卻沒有料到會在此刻，有一道閃過腦門的疼痛讓原本還想說什麼的自己，戛然而止。

像是誰拿著尖銳鋒利的錐子，用最大的力氣狠狠地將之釘入腦門，然後還嫌不夠深入似的往下挖掘旋轉。痛，除了這個單詞、不，即使是這個單詞，也無法完美概括冷汗涔涔的黑髮嚮導現在所感受到的十分之一。

而他的不對勁肯定十分明顯，因為在他混亂的意識中勉強聽到了通訊螢幕對面，學弟驚慌失措的大聲喳呼:「學長！學長！你沒事吧！」

「發生什麼事了，亞典波羅？」

「啊，先寇布！先寇布你來的正好，快點幫我去學長的宿舍看看他，他好像出事了！」

「楊？楊怎麼了嗎？」

「我不知道！剛才還講得好好的，突然就、......」

 

脹痛的腦袋彷彿化身為一個收音效果極差的設備，各種存在或不知道存不存在的雜音宛如細針，從各個方向刺入自己的意識裡。使盡最大的力氣環抱著自己的頭，雙膝軟的撐不住，跪在地上的楊威利覺得自己像是一顆膨脹的氣球，然而表面已千瘡百孔，不知道哪時候落下的那一針會變成壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。

最後，在不知道誰造成的砰然巨響中，黑髮嚮導混亂無章的意識終於像被人拔掉插頭、強制取消運轉的電腦主機，瞬間掉入一片無聲無息的黑暗之中。

 

※※※

 

為了避免各方信息素引起不必要的騷動和麻煩，醫療實驗中心裡專責治療嚮導的部門，每一吋空氣都寡淡的如同最沒有味道的白開水。

華爾特‧馮‧先寇布身為一個能力強大的哨兵，照理來說不能夠進入這個專屬於嚮導的空間；然而，在他彬彬有禮卻隱隱強硬的態度堅持下，醫療部門只好退而求其次，要求他先打了兩劑泛用型的嚮導信息素加以中和，才答應讓他進到病房陪伴尚未醒轉的黑髮嚮導。

「......嗚、.......」

「楊？醒了嗎？」

「......先寇布？」黑髮嚮導眨了眨眼，神情還有些茫然───事實上他也是真的茫然。畢竟，失去意識前他還在自己的宿舍，現在睜開眼，卻是穿著病人專屬的單碼白色制服躺在與衣袍同色的床上，自己當時的頭痛是什麼重大症狀的警鐘嗎？楊威利不得不先為自己做起最壞的打算。

「嗯，是我。你現在還好嗎？」先寇布一邊按下呼叫鈴一邊詢問：「有沒有什麼地方特別不舒服？」

「頭......還是滿疼的.......」雖然不像昏倒前那麼劇烈刺骨，但依然無法忽視───自己好端端的為什麼會突然發生這種狀況？到底是怎麼回事？就在楊威利百思不得其解之時，踏進病房的醫師解答了他的疑惑：「你的精神鏈接出狀況了，楊少將。」

「比克古先生。」

「不要起來，你的精神鏈接還沒回復到最基本的水平，先躺著吧。」作為一個治療經驗豐富的嚮導醫生，亞歷山大‧比克古所開出的醫囑無人敢不從，楊威利自然也不例外：「先生，我可以請問，我的精神鏈接發生了什麼事情嗎？」

精神鏈接是嚮導和哨兵進行精神結合後才會出現的產物，如果其中一方的精神鏈接出了狀況，那麼另外一方也會跟著受到影響───若單純只是自己的問題也就算了，但是連帶干擾到萊因哈特、甚至干擾到什麼程度，那才是楊威利隱藏在問題背後，最迫切想知道的答案。

「不，不是你，是你的哨兵。」比克古神情凝重，所吐露的答案讓另外兩人都大吃一驚，楊威利更是焦急地差點要從床上彈坐起來。

「我的哨兵？」

───萊因哈特！他怎麼了嗎！

「我想，這個問題，還是讓我來回答好了。」

病房的門又再一次滑開，然後關起，進來的是一位若以次席哨兵作為標準來看，則體格稍小、擁有一頭蜂蜜色頭髮的男子，明明全身上下洋溢著充沛的活力氣息，卻是穿著白色長版實驗用外套並且掛著代表高階幹部的工作證，這動靜之間的反差總會讓第一次見到他的人忍不住多打量兩眼，楊威利和先寇布自然也不例外。

這位男子顯然也早已習慣這樣的注目禮，露出了爽朗的微笑：「初次見面，楊少將，先寇布准將，我是醫療實驗中心的負責人渥佛根‧米達麥亞。」

 

「抱歉，出於某些原因，以下的內容我恐怕只能告知楊少將一人；因此，能否請比克古先生和先寇布准將先暫時到外面稍候呢？」

比克古十分乾脆地起身，向米達麥亞點了點頭，便從容離開了；先寇布則面帶猶豫之色，畢竟楊威利現在是一個病人的身分，而且是什麼病症猶未可知，無論基於什麼想法，他對黑髮嚮導的安全總是最在意的。

米達麥亞似乎也感覺到了這位次席哨兵的不情不願，想了想，開口補充道：「我是萊因哈特的多年好友，這樣能不能讓閣下比較安心一些呢？」

「但是你現在並沒有辦法證明。」

「先寇布，冷靜點。」這樣回應感覺有點太不客氣了，楊威利輕喚了一聲；而一向給人豁達幽默感覺的次席哨兵也注意到了自己的衝動，尷尬地咳了幾聲：「非常抱歉......我沒有其他意思.....」

「沒有關係，看得出來先寇布准將和楊少將交情甚篤，所以關心則亂，這是人之常情。」蜂蜜色頭髮的負責人揮了揮手，毫不在意：「而且閣下說的沒錯，我現在確實無法證明。不過，真的還請閣下相信我身為一個負責人的信譽，也請相信我身為萊因哈特的好友，我不會對他重視的對象做出絲毫的傷害行為。」

看得出來米達麥亞的誠意，再想想自己適才一時情急之下的舉動，對方回以寬宏大量、不予計較的態度，先寇布也相當乾脆地決定退讓一步以表尊重：「讓我再為剛才的無禮再致歉一次，請原諒我的失言，米達麥亞先生。接下來的部分，再麻煩您了。」

「沒有問題，閣下請放心。」

 

等到病房內只剩下兩人時，楊威利才仿若大夢初醒般地清了清喉嚨，略微抬起手，指著旁邊的椅子說道：「那個，米達麥亞先生，您要不要先坐下來？這樣站著很累吧？」

「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」米達麥亞也不推辭：「楊少將，我接下來要說的部分，之所以剛才會說只告知您一人，是因為這是攸關您的哨兵之事，以您和萊因哈特目前還是擁有精神結合關係的情況下，這算是兩位的『私事』，所以我認為不方便有他人在場；之後，如果您和萊因哈特取得共識，是否要再告知別人，這就隨兩位的意了。」

楊威利點點頭：「好的。」

「那麼，是這樣的......今天，萊因哈特要移交『優茲黑姆』事件中的犯人，這件事楊少將應該知道吧？」

「是的，我知道。」

「本來按照原訂計畫，過來辦理移交的應該是族長弗朗茲‧瑪琳道夫，但是他昨天表示臨時有無法分身之事，所以今天讓他的女兒過來。」

「他的女兒？」楊威利這下子是無論如何都無法心平靜氣地在床上躺著了：「是不是希爾格爾‧瑪琳道夫小姐？」

「是的，沒錯.......少將！您的身體！別突然就這樣坐起來啊！」

「沒、沒關係......」楊威利暗自深呼吸了幾個循環，勉強緩解了一下血液突然從腦部往身體下處直沖的暈眩感：「萊因哈特和瑪琳道夫小姐是不是爆發了結合熱？」

「對，楊少將怎麼會知道？」米達麥亞很好奇黑髮嚮導的疑問句中流洩的篤定。他是一般人，即使因為自身公正謙和的處事風格而與萊因哈特、羅嚴塔爾及其他一些哨兵有相當的交情，但是對於嚮導和哨兵之間的一些狀況他依舊不是很了解：「精神鏈接能感應到嗎？」

「不......醫療實驗中心沒接到報告嗎？他們兩個的相容度是85。」

「我們這邊沒那麼快啦。」米達麥亞一聽到這種數據資料就懂了。

 

「所以，他們兩個，是不是......結合了？」

他還是得面對的───楊威利心想。

但是，將問題說出口後，黑髮嚮導無法克制自己想將視線撇向他處──什麼地方都好，就是不要看向蜂蜜色頭髮的男子──的衝動。

空間突然陷入了一種凝滯的沉默，但是楊威利並不想知道為什麼。也許米達麥亞先生是體貼他，而想藉此來告訴他答案。

只是，把那個肯定的答案說出口也沒有關係的啊。

───那沒有什麼。

───那樣很好。

───那就是我要的。

太陽穴附近的抽痛又開始時不時提醒自己的存在，但是楊威利現在對這樣的疼痛卻無比珍惜。

就快要連這樣的疼痛都不會擁有了。等到真正解除精神結合後，這段日子就只會是他人生裡一個只屬於他的珍貴插曲───是的，珍貴。楊威利終於願意對自己坦白，和萊因哈特的這段相遇，早已經被放在心中多麼特殊的位置。

───不，下次見面，要稱呼對方是羅嚴克拉姆少將了。

 

「......如果他們兩個真的結合就好了。」

「───咦？」

米達麥亞這句滿含抱怨與無奈的回應似乎與自己預期的截然相反───楊威利忍不住看向醫療實驗中心的負責人。只見男子煩惱地揉了揉眉心，既是氣急敗壞，也是莫可奈何：「那個任性的傢伙，威脅我把所有的抑制劑拿出來，強行中止他的結合熱了。」

「什麼！」

 

※※※

 

「拿出來。」

「萊因哈特你、你冷靜一點......」

「───我說，拿出來。」

 

感覺自己的意識又開始有一點飄忽的情況，萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆的左手再度使力，將哨兵藏在袖口處、作為近戰偷襲之用的摺疊小刀更深地刺進自己的左大腿，企圖再如法炮製，利用痛覺維持自己搖搖欲墜的清醒。

這個房間裡，來自嚮導身上的信息素味道太濃稠了，如果他自己再不保持意識、克制自己的信息素，那麼就會像一粒點燃信號的火種，讓這個彷彿充滿瓦斯的空間產生無可挽回的爆炸。

───而那是自己絕不允許的。

雖然喘息聲沉重且毫無規律，身體隨著粗喘上下起伏，但是金髮哨兵毫無遮掩的強大攻擊氣場，令人完全不敢小覷那隻持槍的右手：「把所有的抑制劑都拿出來，米達麥亞，不要讓我再說一遍。」

可以當上醫療實驗中心的負責人，渥佛根‧米達麥亞的腦袋自然也不是什麼華而不實的裝飾品，他很快就猜到了萊因哈特的意圖：「萊因哈特！不要拿自己的身體開玩笑！」

「我不想對你開槍，米達麥亞。」

「你！」蜂蜜色頭髮男子從來沒有這麼頭痛過：「好，給我兩分鐘，我叫拜耶爾藍拿過來。」

 

「走一般程序中止結合熱，需要幾針抑制劑？」

「......每天打一次，加上你們兩個估計都是初次，大概三到四針吧。」

「好，那，留五針，」萊因哈特用左手指了指不遠處，被管家扶著倚在牆角的暗金色短髮女子：「給瑪琳道夫小姐。其他，都給我。」

「萊因哈特！」

「你不幫我，我就自己來。」眼角微紅的蒼冰色眸子裡，湛藍海面滾起的滔天巨浪正不斷拍打著理智的堤防，仍然舉著光束槍的萊因哈特看向米達麥亞，認真的危險：「無論要用什麼手段，今天我一定要中止這見鬼的結合熱。」

「......拜耶爾藍，你先幫瑪琳道夫小姐打一針抑制劑，然後帶著她和漢斯先生到隔壁去。」

「好的，我知道了。」

「接著───萊因哈特，把槍放下。」真是聽也不是，不聽又不行，米達麥亞實在不知道要用什麼表情面對這個任意妄為的友人：「你也不想再拖下去對吧，那現在開始配合我。」

「這要多久時間？」

「不知道，根據過往研究，最直接的判斷標準就是看你體溫何時降下來吧。」反正現在實驗室裡也只剩他們兩人，蜂蜜色頭髮的男子在講話方面也就不講求什麼客氣禮節了，一邊熟練地將金髮哨兵的袖子挽起來，一邊碎碎叨唸：「我說萊因哈特，你為什麼不選擇就地結合？都已經爆發結合熱了，我記得這是可以被允許的，況且對象也不錯；結果你現在這樣......不要說我沒事先警告你，強行中止可是會很痛苦的。」

「那也無妨。」第一針抑制劑已經開始發揮效果，雖然體溫還沒降下，但是意識清明的持久度已經增加了不少───大概是因為那種彷彿有什麼沿著血管內壁刮過去的痛感給予了加持吧。萊因哈特神色如常地將插在左大腿的小刀俐落地拔出來，擦拭掉血跡後收進袖口的暗袋：「下一針要多久？」

「三分鐘後。」米達麥亞另外拿出急救箱：「去那邊躺著，我把你的大腿包紮一下。」雖然哨兵有自主性避開大動脈，但是總歸是不斷流著血的傷口，不能棄之不管。

「謝謝，麻煩你了。」

「職責所在罷了。你應該思考的是瑪琳道夫家的反應───萊因哈特，你這樣先斬後奏是會惹禍上身的，而且茲事體大，我沒辦法幫你瞞著。」

「我不在意，而且這種事也沒什麼好隱瞞的。」萊因哈特比較擔心的是另外一件事：「米達麥亞，這樣強行中止結合熱，會對楊產生影響嗎？」

「我也不清楚。雖然我主持的一些實驗研究確實是以哨兵和嚮導為主，以前的記載也不乏因為相容度高而爆發結合熱的例子，但是最近相容度高到會引發結合熱、然後哨兵還不遵從本能的也就只有你們這對而已，我沒有前例可循。」

「是嗎.....」看來還是要趕快解決自己這個麻煩的結合熱才是根本之道：「三分鐘了，米達麥亞，下一劑───不能縮短中間的間隔時間嗎？」

當然不能！施打完畢的米達麥亞正想這樣吼出來時，突如其來的通訊像一盆水，瞬間熄滅了他的衝動：「米達麥亞先生，我是拜耶爾藍。」

「嗯。怎麼了嗎？」

「那個......嚮導醫療部門的宋巴爾特主任剛才聯絡我，」年輕副手的語氣有些不知如何是好：「他說，有位哨兵送了位暈過去的嚮導過來，堅持要陪同，主任問說要怎麼辦。」

這種明文規定的事情為什麼還要問？米達麥亞簡直要被打敗，大概是因為麻煩事都挑今天報到的關係吧：「哨兵不能進去不是規定嗎，叫宋巴爾特拒絕他。」

對面沉默了一陣，然後拜耶爾藍的聲音再度出現：「主任沒接，接的人說兩個人已經吵起來了。」

跟哨兵還能吵起來，也不怕被氣過頭的人家一拳打死，宋巴爾特年輕脾氣衝的老毛病真是死性不改，米達麥亞覺得今天真是特別心累：「算了，叫那哨兵打個泛用型的嚮導信息素吧；等等，他是哪個位階的？」

「次席哨兵，華爾特‧馮‧先寇布准將。」

「那就要打兩劑......」米達麥亞話還沒講完就被一旁聽覺靈敏的金髮哨兵有些急促地打斷了：「那位嚮導是誰？」

「呃，我問問。」

雖然被中途插話有些錯愕、但還是下意識給予協助的拜耶爾藍沒過多久就給了答案：「嚮導登記的名字是楊威利少將。」

 

※※※

 

「所以我就被萊因哈特要求過來看看您怎麼了。」米達麥亞雙手一攤：「綜合雙方發生的狀況，我猜想，您的精神鏈接出問題應該是萊因哈在和您仍然保持精神結合的情況下爆發了本能性的結合熱，又強行施打抑制劑，進而因此影響到您的關係。」

「原來如此......」這大概也是唯一勉強能解釋得通的理由了：「那，萊因哈特現在的狀況？」

「我後來請拜耶爾藍協助了，有什麼消息他會隨時通知我.....啊，說人人到。」米達麥亞點了點耳畔的通訊器：「拜耶爾藍，如何了......嗯，嗯......可以了嗎？.....不用，不用過去，原地就好......對，我等等到。」

結束通訊，蜂蜜色頭髮的男子正打算向半臥坐在床上的病人打聲招呼準備離開，卻發現對方已經掀開被子，雙腳落地，試圖站起：「閣下！您要做什麼！」

「米達麥亞先生是要去看萊因哈特對吧？」溫潤如玉的容顏與嘴唇都是蒼白無血色的，襯得一頭黑髮和一雙黑色眸子在視覺上出現更鮮明的對比，楊威利聲音溫和，卻隱隱帶著不容反駁的氣勢：「我可以跟您一起過去看看他嗎？」

 

聯絡先寇布，只是簡單說自己『有點事情還要辦』、請他先離開後，還有些不適的楊威利藉由米達麥亞的攙扶，慢慢地走到003實驗室外。

蜂蜜色頭髮的男子壓低音量對著通訊器說了什麼，接著門板向側邊滑開，醫療實驗中心負責人的年輕副手鞠躬行禮後，便快步向右方離去。

「我讓他回去照看瑪琳道夫小姐。」米達麥亞簡單解釋後，扶著楊威利到了萊因哈特半躺著半倚牆的臥鋪旁，讓他坐在一旁的椅子上：「萊因哈特，你現在感覺如何？」

「體溫降下來了，其他沒什麼。」雖然是回答米達麥亞的問題，萊因哈特卻是直勾勾地看著楊威利；而被他看著的人則是把頭撇向一旁，不願與他的目光有所接觸。

蜂蜜色頭髮的男子也發現了目前有些微妙的氣氛：「說真的，我很想把你帶去徹底檢查一番；不過你現在肯定有更重要的事要做。」然後嘆了口氣：「所以我先去看瑪琳道夫小姐了，兩位.....好好談吧，這裡我會吩咐其他人別過來打擾。」

「麻煩你了，米達麥亞。」

「米達麥亞先生，謝謝您。」

 

不大的空間，在米達麥亞離開後陷入了沉默，儘管還有兩個人輕淺與粗重交織的呼吸聲，外頭隱隱傳來的人聲、踩踏聲、或是其他，但這些理論上確實存在的聲音，兩個人都沒有什麼心情注意與感受。

不知道從何處開始、不知道從哪裡交流，這空間如同兩人當下的心情，一起陷入了一種濃重的死寂。

也許過了很久，也許只有幾秒，總算認知到不能再這樣永無休止沉默下去的兩人同時開口。

「你還好嗎？」

「你還好嗎？」

───就像一個引爆點。

 

※※※

 

黑髮的嚮導沒想過他會是率先拉開這場談話序幕的人。

 

楊威利自認自己是『謀靜而後動』的類型。他擅長分析對手的心理，進而設下陷阱、引誘尚且一無所知的敵方在他的局面中隨著他設定的劇本起舞，最後獲得勝利，因此楊威利的觀察力卓越，也從來不會輕下判斷。

他應該先了解事情的來龍去脈，詢問金髮哨兵的用意以便隨時見縫插針、問出前因後果；甚且應該先進行精神梳理讓對方冷靜，否則若有一方情緒失控那麼便無法得到有效果的結論───這些，在看到萊因哈特被汗水浸濕而疲軟地覆蓋著的金髮、蒼白更甚以往的膚色、緊緊蹙起的眉間、近乎沒有血色的雙脣，還有尚未放下袖口的手臂上一排的注射痕跡後，楊威利的腦袋只剩下一個想法。

 

───如果不是身體還不舒服，他肯定要抓住這個傢伙的領口揪起來痛罵一頓。

───雖然事後被一干好友吐槽：你就算身體狀況正常也辦不到。

 

「萊因哈特，你在玩命？」

黑髮嚮導知道他不該對一個差點丟了性命的病人劈頭就先開罵，但是他真的忍不下責備一個不知死活的哨兵的衝動───大神在上，能夠維持現在這樣平靜冷漠的口氣已是他勉強克制的極限：「十幾針的抑制劑就這樣連著施打，你想把自己廢掉嗎？」

半靠在床頭的金髮哨兵低下頭，移開了本來直視的目光，暗自撇了撇有著秀麗線條的嘴角，卻是一聲不吭；畢竟無論如何，理虧的是他。

看著這樣的萊因哈特，本來想乘著滿腹怒火訓誡一番、甚至要求對方做些什麼的楊威利輕嘆了口氣。這個目前還是屬於他的哨兵在精神鏈接裡傳遞著的情緒很混雜，卻沒有『後悔』；反正楊威利本來也就是講講，事情都發生了，而他也知道那些問題的答案是什麼。

算了，換個話題，楊威利努力讓自己的語氣稍微和緩些：「身體很不舒服吧？真的不先讓米達麥亞先生檢查一下嗎？什麼事情都可以晚點說。」

「還好，沒什麼大礙。」

「說謊。先不說現在我看的到的狀態有多糟糕，你忘了我們是精神結合的關係嗎？」楊威利瞪著眼前明顯避重就輕的人：「即使很混亂，我依然感覺得到你傳遞過來的『痛苦』。」

萊因哈特現在全身都是清晰可聞的濃重的消毒水味。短時間內重劑量的抑制劑施打，產生的結果便是現在，哨兵的每一條血管都像是浸在刺骨的冰水中，即使他把雙手緊握成拳、試圖利用指甲掐進肉裡的痛感來轉移注意力，也無法緩解隱隱顫抖的衝動；喉頭則是乾渴難耐，身體內核正燃燒著灼燙的大火，彷彿不把全身的水分都蒸發殆盡便不罷休。

「不要逞強，把手給我吧。」楊威利覺得自己今天嘆氣的次數永無止境：「我不知道精神梳理可以做到多少，但是希望加減緩解一些你的不適。」

 

萊因哈特將戴著绀青色哨兵手環的手伸出，順著被楊威利兩手合握住的部分延伸看去，象牙白的肌膚襯著赤色的嚮導手環，顏色對比更加鮮明，露出一角的內側隱隱可見自己的名字開頭。

「我剛出生時就被父親賣給『塔』做為培育哨兵的試驗品。」

正專注使用精神觸梢在為哨兵梳理精神狀態的黑髮嚮導，疑惑地看向不知何時起凝視著自己的金髮哨兵，不知道為何他會突然開口，還說了一個看似與現在無關的話題。

「也許楊有印象吧，據說二十幾年前，與迪芙倫的對戰陷入黑暗期，損失了大量的優秀人才，哨兵和嚮導都有。」萊因哈特平緩地述說著，像在講一個無關者的故事：「單靠往常利用人工胚胎的方式來培養緩不濟急，所以那時候軍方決定鋌而走險，從已經誕生的嬰兒裡挑選他們認為或許能成為哨兵的人選，施打代代保存下來的魯道夫的基因，希望藉此刺激這些嬰兒產生覺醒（Awakening），從中補充哨兵的數量。」

「12歲時我覺醒了，聽說這樣的情況是很罕見的，所以我在正式接任務之前一直都在『塔』附設的實驗室當他們的研究對象。後來的無數個日夜，我都心想，我寧可在轉化中死去，因為那樣就不用去承擔那種五感過載的痛苦。在14歲遇見繆拉之前，我常因為想轉移那種痛苦，不斷惹事生非；那些研究人員管不住我又不敢讓我真的出事，也不知道為什麼沒想過找嚮導來做精神梳理，總之最常用的方式就是想辦法幫我打一針麻醉藥後把我關進靜音室說是讓我冷靜反省。靜音室的白噪音是當時唯一能幫助我平復情緒的東西，所以我鬧事鬧得更勤了，每天都在思考得要多大的嚴重程度，我才可以一直被關在裡面。」

「後來繆拉從『聖所』畢業後，因為和羅嚴塔爾出現了當時難得一見的高相容度，立刻就被內定為羅嚴塔爾的嚮導了。有一次他來『塔』準備與羅嚴塔爾進行人工綁定要出任務，正好碰上我們兩個在鬥毆───我去挑釁的，我想說如果把這個當時最出色的即戰力打傷了，我應該可以被關在靜音室很多天。繆拉制住我以後，發現我是五感過載，很好心地幫我做了精神梳理───那是我覺醒以來，全身由內到外第一次獲得真正的安寧；我第一次知道原來哨兵這種狀況是有辦法可以解決的，只要有嚮導願意幫忙的話。14歲的毛頭小子能懂什麼，所以傻傻地去說了，說我也要一個嚮導。」

「見縫插針大概就是人性的一種吧，那些研究人員發現我有求於他們，說，只要我做到什麼目標、或是完成什麼實驗任務，就給我嚮導。其實他們也不算爽約，只是一來大部分嚮導怎麼看哨兵的你也知道，二來也是我自己不知道嚮導和哨兵之間有適性問題，舉例的話大概就是我常常拿到不合身的衣服，結果有次拿到過小的，一氣之下把衣服扯壞了這樣。這樣的情形傳出去後，和我搭檔的嚮導通常都不會給我好臉色，偏偏我又有求於他們，那時心裡真的覺得很憋屈。」

「後來我透過羅嚴塔爾認識米達麥亞，他很好心，每次出任務時都會私下多提供我幾劑泛用型的嚮導信息素；我想，真是太好了，有這種東西我就不用依賴那些因為被強迫人工綁定、而對我狗眼看人低的嚮導了，所以接下來有時候對他們也沒什麼客氣，甚至會甩掉他們、故意放任他們自生自滅───就像艾爾‧法西爾的時候一樣。可是那時候我遇到了你。當你幫我擋了迪芙倫的一擊、倒在我懷裡時，我聽到我的心在吶喊，它說就是這個人，這個人就是我的嚮導。」

「嚮導可能沒有這方面的感受？聽說哨兵有這樣的本能，在碰到跟自己契合度最好的嚮導時都會有這種彷彿靈魂受到直擊的感覺；可是回來後你傷重住院，我來不及詢問你的意願，而且後來繆拉告訴我，在戰術本部參謀團的嚮導通常都不會和哨兵綁定的───所以我本來放棄了。可是這時候米達麥亞對我提出警告。他說我的精神力愈來愈不穩定，使用信息素的情況已經快要惡化變成濫用成癮了，再這樣下去我一定會爆發無可挽回的感官神游症，甚至出現吞噬精神和意識、導致陷入永遠沉眠的靈魂黑洞。他請我想一想剛相認回來的姐姐，想一想他們那些好友，希望我不要再這樣放任自己。」

「我那時候真的不知道該如何是好。珍惜我的人希望我能活著，但是我想要的嚮導求而不得，因為除了楊，我不需要別的選擇啊！所以有一天我偷跑出去，好像有『一醉解千愁』這種說法吧，我想反正我的身體也已經不會更糟了，試一試也不會怎麼樣；結果隔天醒來，我忘了坐在隔壁陪我喝了一整晚的人是誰，但是他跟我說：無須考慮太多，哨兵就該遵從本能。」

 

「楊，對不起。我騙了你。」

楊威利看著眼前的哨兵。他用另一隻手，加上原本被握住的手，把自己攒得緊緊的，就像深怕自己會跑掉一樣；那雙蒼冰色的眸子執意看著自己，堅強也脆弱：「你那份留底的檢驗報告是我要求米達麥亞拿走的，因為我怕萬一有人在我想出辦法前，拿著那份數據幫你找到哨兵；繆拉那時候說進不去我的精神圖景並非事實，是我要他配合的，因為我知道你不會對我見死不救，那個時候如果我提出任何要求，你都不會拒絕。」

「楊，我知道你聽到這裡，大概會認為我對你的一切想法都是源於本能；我承認，我之前也是這樣想的。我認為我之所以用盡一切方法，說謊、欺騙，都是因為哨兵的本能告訴我，你就是我的嚮導；而我不想再經歷過去那樣的日子，不想失去現在好不容易得到的小小幸福。我是哨兵，哨兵需要嚮導，所以我自認我為了這份需要不擇手段是應該被允許的。」

「........在還不知道相容度，或者說，『相容度』這個名詞還未被正式使用前，據說結合熱正是哨兵本能告知的一種方式，它能證明這個嚮導就是該名哨兵所渴求、並且與之最契合的對象。」黑髮嚮導的聲音平和冷靜，如同古井無波：「如果如同你所說的，那麼，你今天就應該和瑪琳道夫小姐就地結合。姑且不論她出身『嚮導世家』，能力優秀，外貌與你匹配，單單是高達85的相容度就足以證明她是你的適性嚮導。」

「是啊，米達麥亞他也這麼說，而我猜的到楊也會這麼說。其實我該謝謝你的，畢竟，你一直都是想要給我一切對我有益處的，不管是事物，還是人。我該謝謝你總是為我如此著想。」被黑髮嚮導單方面拒絕感受情緒的萊因哈特只能從音調和語氣，試圖推測那個人現在的情緒───大概就像火焰的焰心，他想，燃燒的中心卻是極致的冰冷吧：「然而，對不起，楊，那不是我想要的。當結合熱爆發時，我確實聽到我的本能催促我順勢而為；可是我的靈魂卻在嘶吼著要我拿起武器戰鬥，它說不行，不可以，那不是你想要的人，你該捍衛自己的本心，不能隨波逐流。」

「到這一刻，我才真正明白，為什麼我想成為你的哨兵，為什麼我希望你能成為我的嚮導。」金髮哨兵深深地、深深地低下頭，將額頭抵在兩人交握的手上。

 

───我以為我對你源自於本能的需要。

───其實，不是的。

───我願意成為你的哨兵，我希望你成為我的嚮導。

───是我的靈魂在渴求你。

───並非本能，而是我的感情，需要你。

 

 

（完）


End file.
